Welcome to Our World
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru di World Academy, tempat dimana Kirana Nesia Maharani menuntut ilmu. Di sekolah itu tidak ada yang tahu bila gadis itu dapat menggunakan sihir. Pertemuannya dengan Magic Trio adalah pertanda dimulainya pertualangan dalam hidupnya, menjelajahi dunia sihir lebih dalam dengan mereka. A new bond began to bloom. Former title: Always with You
1. Chapter 1 : New School, New life?

**_Halo! _**

**_Tanpa banyak basa-basi. Silahkan membaca. Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membaca._**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz_**

**_Cerita ini berasal dari pemikiran saya yang secara tiba-tiba*ping* ya begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan Soul Shuffle. Jadi, jika ada persamaan ide, mohon dimaafkan..._**

**_-Emillia Kartika di Jakarta_**

* * *

_As Long Im with You _

_This World Isn't That Boring As Long Im with You Guys_

_Dunia ini tidak begitu membosankan selama aku bersama kalian._

_Welcome to Our World of Magic_

* * *

Iris _onyx_nya terlihat sedang mencari-cari. 'Ah! Ada! Syukurlah' batinnya ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sektor _'Magic and Supernatural'_ di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia berjalan ke arah sektor itu dan mengambil buku yang menarik. Hanya satu buku, karena gadis ini bukanlah kutu buku. Bisa dikatakan, ia sedikit membenci buku. Terutama buku dengan hitungan laknat. Lagi-lagi, iris onyxnya terlihat mencari-cari lagi. Kali ini mencari sebuah ruangan yang pas untuk membaca dengan tenang dan untuk berbicara dengan kawan-kawannya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang normal. Err...bukan menyindir bahwa dia tidak normal, tetapi ia dapat melihat makhluk mistis tak kasat mata. Di sudut ruangan yang sepi, ia menemukan tempat didekat jendela, lengkap dengan meja dan dua sofa.

_Perfect._ Batinnya

Sang gadis duduk. Membiarkan kawan-kawannya duduk bersamanya.

Siapa sang gadis ini, tanyamu?

Gadis ini adalah gadis ayu dari Indonesia, _Kirana Nesia Maharani. _Ia sering dipanggil dengan nama Kirana atau Nesia. Gadis ini memiliki iris onyx dan surai hitam mengkilat selembut sutra yang kini ia ikat menjadi _ponytail_ dan dihiasi oleh jepit anggrek mini membuatnya tampak anggun. Gadis ayu ini adalah salah satu murid kelas 1 dari _Heta World Academy_. Baru beberapa hari kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Sungguh, gadis ini senang bersekolah disini. Teman-temannya ramah, dan juga ia memiliki kawanan pecinta _yaoi_.

Itu adalah salah satu faktor mengapa ia mencintai sekolah ini selain betapa luas, lebar, indahnya sekolah itu. Mengapa? Karena saat sekolah di kampung halamannya, ia hanya dapat berbicara tentang sinetron, drama, drama korea, dan _soap opera_ lainnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka, ia cinta semua hal tersebut, termasuk yaoi dan anime. Teman-teman di kampung halamannya memang ramah kok. Ramah, _cheerful_, baik hati, suka menolong adalah sifat kebanyakan penduduk di sana, termasuk dirinya yang penuh dengan energi.

Teman-teman di sekolah barunya di luar negeri ini juga banyak yang baik kok. Banyak faktor yang membuatnya menyukai sekolah ini. Tak sedikit pula sahabatnya. Tapi ada juga hal yang membuatnya menyesal di sekolah ini. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya sekarang galau. Jika ia sedang galau, ia lebih suka menyendiri bersama kawan-kawan tak kasat matanya. Yaah, walau terkadang ia juga suka bergila-gilaan bersama sahabatnya yang fujoshi dan fudanshi untuk menghilangkan pikirannya. Tetapi sekarang ia memilih untuk menyendiri bersama kawan-kawan tak kasat matanya.

Oh, ingin tau hal apa yang membuatnya galau dan menyesal di sekolah ini? Hal itu adalah, kenalannya sejak ia di Indonesia yang ia benci ternyata mendaftarkan diri disekolah itu juga, sebagai murid baru. Yang tentu saja diterima oleh sekolah. _Abel van Mogens_. Abel, sang kepala tulip dari Belanda. Itulah julukan Abel dari Kirana. Ia membencinya. Mengapa? Bayangkan, ada maniak tulip yang berlari ke arahmu dengan wajah datar yang ingin memelukmu di awal LOS. Dan hampir setiap hari Kirana bertemu dengannya. Membuat Kirana berpikir, bahwa Tiada-hari-tanpa-kepala-tulip.

_Ugh._

Kirana membuka jendela dibelakangnya, membiarkan angin memasuki ruangan itu. Dan ia memulai membaca bukunya, tentang makhluk mistis dari negeri lain. Perlahan, matanya tertutup. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan suasana yang damai mengantarkannya ke mimpinya. Ia tertidur pulas.

* * *

Iris _crimson_nya menatap kesana dan kesini bersama kepalanya. Otomatis pita yang menggantung ditopi mini yang dipakai di surai _strawberry blonde_ nya sekarang ikut terayun-ayun. Tak jarang juga tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu menyentuh benda-benda yang ada di koridor sekolah itu. Sang pemilik sepertinya tampak kebosanan. Ia berjalan mengelilingi sekolah sendirian. Sebenarnya ia tadi ingin mengajak sahabatnya, tetapi sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Iris crimsonnya menemukan sebuah figur makhluk mungil tak kasat mata yang dikenalinya sebagai _Flying Mint Bunny_ itu terbang disebelah pemuda beriris _emerald_ dengan alis tidak normal. Sungguh, alisnya tidak normal. Pemuda beriris crimson itu tadi menyeringai, menunjukkan taringnya yang sangat runcing itu. Karena ia bosan, ia memutuskan untuk bermain dengan makhluk mungil tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah kelinci tersebut seperti orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar. Membiarkan fakta jika ia melakukan itu, ia dikira gila, ia tidak peduli. Ketika sudah dekat, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dan...

_GREB. DUAK_

Ia berhasil menangkap makhluk mungil tersebut dalam pelukkannya dan terjatuh. Pemuda beralis tidak normal yang berjalan bersama _Flying Mint Bunny _itu berbalik kebelakang, mengetahui fakta bila temannya tidak ada di sampingnya. Ternyata temannya berada didalam pelukan seorang pemuda bersurai _strawberry blonde_(Yang sempat dikiranya gila) yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai. Tidak suka bila temannya diambil, ia berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan _Mint_ ku!" sahut pemuda beralis tidak normal tersebut

"Hei! _Relax!_ Aku hanya kebosanan dan menemukan _Flying Mint Bunny_ ini dan—" pemuda beriris crimson tersebut tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia bermain tatap-tatapan dengan iris emerald di hadapannya dengan tatapan 'Eh?'.

"Tunggu dulu, kau dapat melihatnya?"

* * *

Iris _violet_nya menatap bosan kedua pemuda asing didepannya yang sedang berdebat tentang entah apa. Merasa tidak penting, ia melanjutkan acara jalan entak ke mananya, diikuti oleh _troll_ dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sosok _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang seharusnya tak kasat mata. _Bunny_. Ia berhenti di sebelah pemuda bersurai _strawberry blonde _yang sedang terduduk membelakanginya, dan pemuda tersebut berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Membuat sang iris violet terdorong jatuh ke belakang secara tak sengaja.

_GREB._

Sebelum si iris violet jatuh, troll yang mengikutinya tadi menangkapnya.

"A-ah! Maaf kan aku—"

"Eh, troll?"

"..."

* * *

Ketiga pemuda tersebut berjalan ke arah yang sama, entah kemana, diikuti oleh makhluk mistis mereka.

"Namaku _Vladimir Popescu! _Kalian dapat memanggilku _Vlad_! Ternyata ada orang lain yang dapat melihat selain diriku ya! Ahaha! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Namaku _Arthur Kirkland_, dan ini _Mint_, temanku. Apakah itu taring? Jika iya,itu tidak mungkin. Keruncingannya melebihi kenormalan. Hanya vampir yang memilikinya..."

"Hei! Ini memang taring, dan memang hanya vampir yang memiliki taring seistimewa ini. Dan, bukankah alismu juga melebihi kenormalan?Pfft—"

"H-Hei!"

"Namaku _Lukas Bondevik,_ dan ini _troll_. Jadi, intinya kau adalah vampir?"

"Err..ya! Bisa dibilang begitu!"

Inilah kumpulan ketiga orang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat makhluk ghaib. Dan mereka dapat melakukan ilmu sihir dan ilmu hitam.

"Heh, menarik juga. Dengan begini kita adalah _Magic Trio_, eh?"

"Hmm"

"_Oh yeah! You bet'cha!_Dan tentu saja aku paling _awesome!_"

"Deja vu...Hei! Tidak ada tingkatan! Aku juga awesome!"

"..."

Itulah awal mula _Magic Trio_.

* * *

Namun, ketiga pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat melakukan ilmu hitam di sekolah itu. Dan tentu saja, ilmu hitamnya kuat. Sihirnya dapat menyembuhkan, tetapi juga dapat menyakiti—bahkan membunuh. Yah, begitulah, tetapi orang ini baik hati dan ramah kok. Hatinya saja suci. Dan orang ini sedang tertidur pulas.  
.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Kirana belum jadi anggota mereka~ Ya, kalian tau dukun kan? Sebutannya adalah The Master of Black Magic :3 . **_

_**Saya sepertinya pernah kena efek semacamnya. Melalui sebuah makanan. Sehari, diare. Inget bau menyan di tempat makannya. Kecium banget. **_

.

**_Vladimir : Psst-Nesia, authornya kamu apain neh?_**

**_Nesia : Karena Abel di bawa-bawa, aku beri sedikit bumbu untuk~ Ya itu lah~_**

**_Author : Kau kejam Nesia. Gue ga bawa-bawa kepala tulip sambil muter-muter di Jakarta!_**

**_Nesia : *Facepalm*_**

**_._**

**_Review akan sangat membantu! Err... Tapi No Flame, Please! _**


	2. Chapter 2 : Thief?

_As Long Im with You _

_"This World Isn't that Boring As Long Im with You Guys"  
_

_"Dunia ini tidak begitu membosankan selama aku bersama kalian"_

_Welcome to Our World_

* * *

_Siang ditelan sore, sore ditelan malam, malam ditelan pagi_. Dan itu terjadi terus menerus hingga tak disangka bahwa satu bulan telah terlampaui. Si gadis _ayu_ pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia sudah meredakan emosinya dengan _Abel_, dan ia senang dapat bergabung di klub _FujoDanshi_. Tetapi itu sedikit tidak melegakannya entah kenapa. Hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, apakah ada orang lain disini yang dapat melihat '_mereka_'? Karena ia merasa sedikit kesepian entah mengapa. Tetapi kesepian itu ia tutupi dengan masker cerianya ketika bersama teman-temannya. Ia senang bergila-gilaan dengan temannya pecinta _yaoi_. Ia senang ketika berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi apa yang kurang? Tidak, apa bedanya?

Ia mengabaikan perasaan yang kurang tersebut dan mulai memasang wajah normalnya ketika ia bergabung dengan temannya.

.

.

* * *

**Hetalia ©** **Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story by me © Emillia Kartika, Jakarta.**

**_No offense, _tetapi jika anda tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah membaca.**

* * *

Si gadis terbangun dari tidurnya ketika alaram yang ia pasang di _handphone_nya berdering. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia meraih handphone tersebut. Ketika cahaya dari handphone tersebut beradiasi, ia mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan dan mematikan alaram tersebut. 'Uhh…masih ngantuk…'batinnya dan kembali ke kasur tersayangnya. '_5 menit lagi…_' si gadis dengan santainya kembali ke mimpinya.

_1 menit…_

_2 menit…_

_3 menit…_

_4 menit…_

_5 menit…_

_6 menit…_

Si gadis belum terbangun dari tidur sementaranya. Sebentar lagi, hari akan segera dimulai. Sebentar lagi, ia harus bergegas menuju ke suatu tempat bernama '_Sekolah_'. Ia cinta sekolah. Yah, jujur, bukan cinta pelajarannya. Tetapi cinta ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya. _10_ menit pun telah terlewatkan.

"Hnggh…" Si gadis mulai membuka matanya. Ia terbangun, setengah tidur, dan meraih handphonenya lagi. Terasa 5 menit telah berlalu baginya. Tetapi…

"ASTAGAAA! AKU KELEWATAANNN! AKU BENAR-BENAR GOBLOK! KAU BODOH KIRANA! PRMU BELUM KAU KERJAKAAN!" Teriak gadis itu, Kirana, yang sekarang terbirit- birit menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Akibat insiden '_kesiangan_' yang terjadi tadi pagi, Kirana lupa mengenakan jepit anggrek mini dan dasi. Saat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, ia berlari _sprint_ dan menubruk seorang pemuda berjepit dengan keriwil aneh di bagian belakangnya dengan kecepatan _super_. Yah, sebenarnya bukan pemudanya yang ia tabrak. Yang ia tabrak adalah makhluk hijau besar seperti temannya, _Buto Ijo_, tetapi bukan, baginya makhluk itu lebih menakutkan. Ia yakin bahwa makhluk itu adalah _troll_. Sepertinya troll itu melindungi pemuda berjepit itu. Kirana memandangi troll tersebut dengan takjub dan sedikit takut sebelum beralih ke pemuda dibelakang troll tersebut dan mengucapkan '_Maaf_'. Yang dibalas dengan gerutuan dari pemuda tersebut.

_2 in 1._

Dua kesialan dalam 1 hari. Dan ini masih awal hari. Sehabis dari kantin, ia kembali ke kelas dan beralih ke bangkunya. Di meja terdapat dasi sekolahnya dan jepit anggrek mininya yang sudah tertata rapi. Kirana tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih kedua benda tersebut. Harum melati.

'Terima kasih…' batinnya sebelum mengenakan kedua benda tersebut.

Setelah menjepit surai hitamnya yang dikucir kuda dengan jepit anggrek bulan mini, Kirana segera bergegas keluar dari kelas, lagi. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu akan kemana. Tetapi instingnya memberi tahu untuk mengikuti saja. Dan ia terarah ke arah _bulletin board_ yang kelihatannya sedang ramai. Tidak biasa. Karena ke_kepo_an Kirana, ia bergegas kearah papan tersebut. Iris _onyx_nya menemukan salah satu temannya. Ia menepuk pundak temannya dan temannya tersebut menoleh.

"Hei, Eliza. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kirana ke gadis yang dipanggilnya _Eliza_ tersebut. "Oh, hai, Kirana. Sepertinya ada barang yang hilang lagi…"_ya_, akhir-akhir ini memang sering terjadi kasus hilangnya suatu benda. Khususnya uang. Kemarin, Abel yang termasuk korban pencurian kehilangan uangnya dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Kirana tertawa dalam hati. "Uhh…ini bahaya…bagaimana jika pencuri itu mencuri koleksi _yaoi_ku…." Gumam Eliza yang dapat didengar Kirana.

Dalam hati, ia tersadar. Biar saja tulip kehilangan uangnya. Tetapi jika koleksi _yaoi_nya dan teman-temannya hilang, _wah_ beda lagi _tuh_. Ia yakin bahwa hati temannya akan kosong, bagaikan cangkang tanpa isi yang _kosong_ belaka. Dan ia yakin itu akan mempengaruhi dirinya juga. Dan juga, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menjadi korban juga toh? Salah satu perilaku yang sering disebut di rumahnya, _saling membantu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan_. Toh nantinya juga akan mendapatkan _pahala_.

Si gadis beriris _onyx_ keluar dari lokasinya dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Ke tempat ia dan teman ghaibnya berbicara. Dan sepertinya di ruangan itu terdapat tiga orang pemuda yang sedang berbicara. Dan pemuda satunya adalah pemuda bersurai_ light blond _ yang ia tabrak dengan ketidaksengajaan tadi pagi. Tidak lupa dengan troll yang mendampinginya. Di lain sisi terdapat pemuda bersurai _blond _ berantakan dan beriris _emerald_ dengan alis yang…tebal…seekor kelinci berwarna kehijauan beristirahat dipundaknya. Dan satu lagi pemuda dengan surai _strawberry blonde_ dan iris _crimson_. Semuanya _pirang. _

Kirana, yang meredam rasa malu dan salah berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Syukurlah mereka lumayan jauh dari tempat langganannya. Ia yakin mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kirana duduk seperti biasa dan membuka buku yang baru diambilnya dengan acak. Ketika teman-temannya berdatangan, ia menaruh buku itu di depan bibirnya, agar tak terlihat gila. Karena si iris _onyx_ yakin bahwa tidak ada yang dapat melihat teman-temannya. Sedih juga.

* * *

Ketiga pemuda itu berbincang tentang kemajuan mereka dibidang sihir. Saat seorang gadis dengan iris _onyx_ bersurai hitam masuk kedalam lokasi, pandangan mereka tertuju ke arahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya kembali. Kecuali Lukas yang memandangnya sedikit lebih lama dan akhirnya kembali fokus ke bukunya. Disudut matanya, ia dapat melihat gadis tersebut berjalan tertunduk ke sudut ruangan. Gadis tersebut mengambil buku sebelum duduk di ruangan yang tersedia di pojok.

Tiba-tiba ada makhluk mistis yang berbagai macam disekitar gadis tersebut. Dalam hati mereka kaget. Mereka hanya memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari sudut matanya. Sebelum akhirnya seekor peri mendatangi mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Mereka bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Oke, jadi aku memanggil kalian untuk membantuku mencari pencuri yang mencuri benda-benda di sekolah ini" bisik si gadis ayu. "_Bos_…sebenarnya kami senang bisa membantu tetapi…kami sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu…" jawab salah satu dari mereka yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain. "Apa?! Dan siapa itu?" tanya Kirana sebelum merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Lho…_dek Tuyul_ mana?"

"Pelakunya adalah si _bocah_…"

"Waduh…"

* * *

Ketiga iris mereka terlihat mencari-cari. Mereka dituntun oleh seekor peri mungil di depan mereka. "_Ya, pelakunya bukanlah manusia. Pelakunya adalah makhluk mistis dari luar negeri…Dan ia masih kecil…_"ujar si peri dengan suara melengkingnya. "Luar negeri? Di mana?" tanya Lukas, iris _violet_nya masih mencari-cari. "_Dari mana ya? Mungkin negaranya itu…Bali?Jakarta?Spice Island?Yah yang penting dari Asia Tenggara_" jawab si peri yang terlihat kebingungan. Hei, hafalkan nama negara dengan baik dan benar!

"Oh…aku tahu sedikit tentang makhluk disana dari buku…Dan aku dengar ada makhluk yang sangat jago mencuri….Kalau tidak salah…namanya…_Toyol?_ Oh bukan, maksudku _Tuyul_…" Lukas berpikir, mengingat bentuk makhluk itu yang ia lihat dari internet. "Jadi apa? Kita lenyapkan?" tanya Vladimir.

"Yah, ketimbang makhluk itu beraksi kembali…"

* * *

Surai hitamnya terlihat berantakan akibat berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sang iris onyx mencoba untuk mengontrol napasnya. "Aku percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di halaman sekolah, dibawah pohon…" ujar Kunti menyatakan kepada Kirana. "Terima kasih!" Kirana segera berlari pergi menuju ke halaman sekolah. Demi apa, kenapa makhluknya yang satu ini tidak dapat ia kontrol begini? Iya sih, setahunya ia kemarin Minggu mengatakan 'Sesukamu' padanya saking jengkelnya dengan senior di sekolahnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia benar-benar melakukannya.

* * *

"Apakah itu makhluknya?"

"_Yes, I believe so_…_Belum pernah aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung"_

"Sungguh, bocah kecil itu?"

"Arthur, lebih baik kau saja yang melenyapkan"

"Baiklah"

Ketiganya terlihat terbisik-bisik. Mereka melihat sebuah figure bocah kecil yang hanya menggunakan _popok_ sebagai pakaian sedang menghitung uang. Mereka yakin, bahwa itu adalah _Tuyul_. Disini mereka akan melenyapkan makhluk yang membuat kekacauan di sekolah mereka. Mereka yakin itu tidak masalah. _Arthur_, yang sebagaimana ditunjuk untuk melenyapkannya, mulai menggumamkan mantra dengan buku mantra yang tebal di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya terulurkan kearah tuyul tersebut. Sinar hijau _emerald_ mulai melingkarinya. Ia siap melenyapkan tuyul tersebut.

"**Tunggu**! Tolong jangan apa-apakan tuyul! Ia tidak bersalah -_walau sebenarnya ia mencuri-_ tetapi jangan! Tuyul adalah temanku. Aku adalah teman tuyul jika-jika-jika-j-jika kalian menyakiti tuyul aku akan—" Seorang gadis muncul di lokasi mereka dengan panic dan napas yang terengah-engah. Gadis tersebut berlari kearah tuyul tersebut. Dan berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang mereka temui di perpustakaan.

"Hah…hadeh..tunggu bentar deh…mau napas dulu…"gumam gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik napas, akan berbicara. Tetapi matanya sudah terbelalak duluan. Ia berhenti bicara. Memberikan tatapan '_Eh_' sama seperti yang Vladimir berikan saat bertemu dengan Arthur dan Lukas.

"K-kalian dapat melihatnya?"

.

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**Author :Yeah~ Au-tan(Bukan iklan) balik lagi... Gak nyangka banyak yang suka Magic Trio juga nih xD**

**Vladimir : Tentu saja~Heh~**

**Kirana : Iih...apaan sih Vlad. Mentang-mentang kamu uda canon gitu...*nangis dalam hati***

**Vladimir : N-Nesia! Lah, namamu kok jadi Kirana?  
**

**Kirana : Gak tau nih, tanya aja sama autan.**

**Author : ...Terserah deh*le ngambek***

**Lukas : *memutar mata bosan* Ini jadi balas review atau tidak?**

**Author : Bales gak ya? Bales gak Kir?**

**Kirana : Yah terserah, yang punya ff ya siapa. Kok kamu manggil aku kayak manggil ayam 'kir, kir, kir,kir" gitu sih?**

**Author : Palingan sih mbales tapi ga tiap chapter :v *pasang wajah tanpa dosa***

* * *

**E-Chan = Author : Kir! Kir kir kir! Lo yang paling kuat tah?**

** Kirana : Masya'allah, udah dibilangin...sabar Nes...yo gak tau, pikir sendiri. Wong ini ceritamu.**

** Hehe~ Tapi kalo dibilang paling kuat...Aku tersanjung~*idung manjang***

** Author : Errr...Ya begitulah...**

**kokuri . kasane = Author : Oh, mbak'e ! Njeh! Rapopo! Matur nuwun njeh!**

**kat. mini .718 =**** Author : Aduh, itu sih ndak usah izin juga gak papa! Saya seneng kok! Iya, mereka fav chara saya juga x3 . Dan tentang update kilat gak bisa janji o3)0. Maaf**

** Kirana : Thor, kami tersanjung / / /**

** Author : Kirana kenapa tersanjung? Jangan-jangan Emil sudah mereb-err...ampun...**

**kitty. kitkat 1700= Author : Makasih~ Ini udah lanjut~**

**Hay Anime14 = **** Author : Sip, udah**

**Lilie = Author : Siap bos!**

* * *

**Fav, Follow, dan Review itu boleh. Tetapi kokoro au-tan belum bisa menahan flame. Jadi no flame please! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Magic User's

_As Long Im with You (3)_

* * *

Iris _onyx_nya bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia harus senang, apakah ia harus khawatir. Ia senang, karena ada orang lain selain dirinya yang dapat melihat teman-temannya. Ia khawatir, ia takut bila salah satu temannya ada yang disakiti oleh mereka yang dapat melihat selain dirinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story ****© Emillia Kartika a.k.a Me**

**Warning : Hati-hati typo. Dan mungkin _sedikit_ OOC?**

_**No**_** offense, tetapi jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Karena saya belum bisa menerima _flame_.**

* * *

Ia hanya membeku seketika. Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sebelum si iris _emerald_ bertanya, "Makhluk itu, ia temanmu?". Si gadis onyx yang sedari tadi tegang sedikit tersentak atas percakapan yang tiba-tiba. "I-iya…" jawabnya pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar ketiganya. Si iris onyx baru menyadari, bahwa memanggil temannya 'makhluk itu' bukanlah hal yang sopan. "Panggil dia _Tuyul_. Kata 'makhluk itu' bukanlah kata yang sopan, apalagi bila orang itu ada di sekitarmu"ujar _Kirana_ membenarkan perkataan milik _Arthur_.

"Huh, siapa yang peduli? Dia hanya makhluk yang suka mencuri. Dan sebaiknya kau minggir dulu"ujarnya dengan sinis, tidak peduli bahwa perkataannya mempengaruhi Kirana dan teman-temannya. "Apa katamu? Untuk ukuran anak muda, kau tidak sopan, nak. Sebenarnya _dek_ _Tuyul_ itu lebih tua daripada kau. Jaga perkataanmu. Kata '_minggir_' itu juga tidak begitu sopan, kau tahu?" protes salah satu teman ghaib Kirana yang tiba-tiba muncul, _Kuntilanak_.

"Dan sejak kapan makhluk ghaib tahu sopan santun?" tanya _Lukas_ yang sedari tadi diam. "Sesungguhnya makhluk ghaib dapat dipengaruhi oleh manusia, anak muda. Kami yang dulunya suka mempermainkan orang, ketika bertemu dengan _nak Kirana_ juga begitu. Hatinya yang bersih mempengaruhi kami. Disamping itu, dia juga kuat. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya dari teman disampingmu itu?"Iris-iris berbeda warna itu menoleh kepada makhluk disebelah Lukas. Apakah Lukas, teman si _troll_, tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Troll selalu membantunya, dan menemaninya disaat ia sendirian.

"Dan bagaimana dengan makhluk itu, Tuyul? Apakah ia suka mencuri? Sehingga Tuyul itu juga suka mencuri?" Arthur menoleh menunjuk Kirana yang sedikit demi sedikit mundur mendekati tuyul. "Kami, makhluk ghaib memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing, anak muda. Tuyul sebelum bertemu dengan _nak Kirana_ memang suka mencuri, begitu juga sekarang. Tetapi sekarang ia dapat mengontrolnya, kecuali jika ia mendapat suruhan dari Kirana"jawab Kuntilanak. "Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa temanmu disana, Kirana itu menyuruh tuyulmu untuk mencuri?Gadis macam apa kau itu!" Kirana tersentak kaget atas volume tuduhan Arthur yang cukup tinggi.

"Hei, tenanglah, Arth" _Vladimir_ mencoba menenangkan Arthur. "Eh? Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk mencuri! H-hanya saja ketika aku sedang sangat kesal dan tidak menggubris apapun. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan '_Lakukan sesukamu_' kepadanya…"Kirana memelankan volumenya pada kalimat terakhir. "Dasar gadis ceroboh, akibat satu kalimatmu itu mengakibatkan kekacauan disatu sekolah! Kau sadar tidak?!" ujar Arthur sinis. Kirana tersentak kaget lagi. Namanya tidak sengaja ya berarti tidak sengaja. Iya deh, ia akui, ia memang ceroboh. Tetapi kan ia sedang kesal, dan dilain sisi ia juga sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ pada saat itu.

Kirana mencoba untuk bersabar untuk tidak mengutuk pemuda didepannya. "Yah, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menyuruhnya mengembalikan semua barang yang ia curi dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencuri. Hanya begitu saja, _toh?_ Mengapa kau tidak bisa sedikit santai?"dengus Kirana kesal. Selain adiknya dari Malaysia, ia tidak pernah menemui pemuda lain sepertinya. "T-tetap saja ini salahmu! Gadis!" Kirana sudah tidak sabar. Pemuda didepannya ini memang sudah melewati puncaknya. Sudah meminta maaf dan akan memperbaiki situasi, malah diperpanjang.

"_Oh_"

"Apakah itu memang caramu berbicara dengan perempuan?Apakah kamu memang tidak bisa memaafkan orang lain? Oh baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?Alis tebal?"tanya Kirana dengan pandangan menusuk. Otomatis ketiga pemuda didepannya tersentak kaget dengan perubahan gadis didepannya. Menunggu jawaban, Kirana berpikir-pikir. Harus diapakan pemuda beralis tebal didepannya ini? _Santet?Djengges?Gendam?_ Ataukah ia harus menggunakan _Naruga_ kepada salah satu teman pemuda tersebut agar si target membunuh pemuda beralis tebal tersebut? Atau menyuruh _Jelangkung_ untuk melakukannya?

"Ap-apa—"

"Oh, tidak. Nak Kirana marah parah…"

Salah satu alis ketiga pemuda didepannya terangkat heran. "Memangnya, apa salahnya jika ia marah?" tanya Lukas. "Itu…bisa jadi bahaya besar bila ia tidak bisa mengontrol kesabarannya…ia dapat menggunakan ilmu hitamnya yang berbahaya…"bisik _Buto Ijo_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka bertiga. '_Troll?'_ tanya Lukas dalam hati sebelum menyadari perkataan Buto Ijo. "Ilmu hitam?Maksudmu ia dapat melakukan sihir?" tanya Vladimir atas jawaban makhluk Kirana. "Ya, dan sihirnya sangat berbahaya. Kekuatannyanya dapat menyembuhkan, memberi berkat, dan…"teman-teman Kirana menelan ludah seketika.

"Dapat menyakiti—tidak, bahkan membunuh…"

Mendengar lanjutan kata tadi, para _Magic Trio_ menatap Buto Ijo dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Membunuh? Gadis yang –tadi- kelihatannya lemah gemulai dihadapannya ini bisa membunuh? Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya candaan konyol dan garing bagi mereka bertiga. Kirana yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi ketiga pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan menusuk, amarahnya mulai mereda. Ia mencoba untuk meredakannya. Si gadis beriris onyx menghela napas.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kalian mencoba untuk menyakiti salah satu temanku. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi kepada kalian bertiga"setelah mengatakannya, si gadis berbalik menuju temannya yang sudah selesai menghitung uang. Dan kelihatannya, temannya yang membuat masalah itu tidak memperhatikan percakapan keempat orang didepannya itu. Kirana menarik satu telinga temannya, Tuyul itu.

"Adu—du, ampun!"

"Kembalikan barang-barang yang kau curi ke pemiliknya. Dan jangan membuat masalah lagi"

"E—eh tapi—"

Kirana memberinya tatapan tajam yang membuatnya berhenti bicara dan membeku seketika. _Oh my,_ kemana gadis polos nan ayu yang ramah dan ceria tadi itu? Mimpi apa mereka semalam? Teman manusianya itu jarang sekali berubah sifat menjadi seperti itu. Memang, itu berarti tanda bahwa Kirana sayang pada mereka. Tetapi ini sih…menakutkan…apalagi jika mereka mengetahui tentang ilmu hitam Kirana. Pernah satu kali Kirana mencobakan ilmu hitamnya kepada seekor tikus sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dan—dah, mereka tidak ingin membuat Kirana kesal lagi.

"O-oke…" Tuyul itu pun hilang seketika

Kirana, tanpa panjang lebar langsung berjalan ke ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tersebut yang kelihatan sedikit bingung.

* * *

Kirana duduk di bangkunya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dimeja dan menggunakan kedua tangan yang dilipat sebagai alas menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kirana!" sorak seorang gadis.

"Kirana?Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat lelah…"

Kirana mendongakkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil. Dan dipandangannya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _auburn_ dan beriris _emerald_. Ia sedang memeluk beberapa buku yang Kirana yakini sebagai koleksi _yaoi_. Terlihat kekhawatiran di irisnya. "Oh, _Eliza_. Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Kirana yang kembali keposisi tidurnya. _Elizabeta Héderváry _, atau dipanggil dengan panggilan akrab _Eliza _itu hanya mengedipkan irisnya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, Kirana. Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?" tanya Eliza.

Kirana menggeleng pelan, memberi jawaban tidak. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Eliza" Kirana tersenyum kecil kepada Eliza yang membalas dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya? Sebaiknya kau istirahat, oke?" saran Eliza yang kemudian melesat pergi. Setelah temannya itu pergi, Kirana menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian memberika pandangan kecewa entah kemana. Ia menghela napas lagi.

'Mungkin sampai di rumah, aku harus membuat _jamu_…'

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Author : Yee~ Update lagi~ Maaf kalau pendek~ Mepet/nyengir tanpa dosa/**

**Oh ya. Tentang _Santet, Djengges, Naruga, Gendam _dan sekawanannya saya ambil dari _Wikipedia_ bahasa Inggris tentang _dukun. _**

* * *

**_Review: _**

**_kokuri . kasane =__ Author : Nah. Gue dipanggil autan. Sama sohib gue lagi. Salahmu , Kir. Jangan autan, baygon aja gimana?_**

**_ Kirana : Pis~ ( 7 )v_**

**_Lilie =_****_ Author : Akhirnya bisa bayar utang ke warnet juga/gak. Udah ketemu Magic Trio, tapi blum bergabung~Ah autan lotion pengusir nyamuk itu terlalu panjang. Panggil saja baygon/ga. Btw, kamu udah tanya kok(?) Eh iya iya, ampun. Vladimir? Tanya saja ke dianya._**

**_ Vladimir : *le teleportasi* Ngerasa disebut, ada apa ya?_**

**_ Author : Tuh ada yang pengen tau sifatmu_**

**_ Vladimir : Oh~ Kenapa~? Naksir?Huaha~/ditabok teflon Eliza/ Hmm, kata orang-orang aku ini..._**

**_ Ramah, riang, ngganteng(ini dia nambah sendiri). Aku memiliki keyakinan tinggi pada ilmu hitam dan aku cinta cerita rakyat/folklore/dongeng. Dongeng Princess dapat mengeluarkan sisi romantis ku~ Dibanding dengan penampilanku yang ganteng(baca: banyol) aku adalah pekerja keras dan pandai membaca suasana~_**

**_ Kirana : Nih gratisan. Dan dia sedikit nakal. Vladimir nakal._**

**_ Vladimir : Ap-_**

_**Yuki Hiro-san =**__** Author : Karena fic ini seperti Matthew, invisible(?) Heh, kau tidak tahu, Nesia **_

_** memang polos. Tetapi ia juga yandere~ Reaksi Magic Trio ya palingan 'keep cool'.**_

_** Tapi dalam hati mereka kaget. Ya kan, Luk? *alis naik turun* Dan ya, makasih~**_

_** Lukas : Menjengkelkan...**_

* * *

**Yang ngelike dan ngefollow terima kasih sekali~ Fav, foll, dan review akan sangat membantu. Tapi no flame please. Kokoro ga kuat(?)**


	4. Chapter 4 : New Friends

_As Long Im with You_

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian bersama pelaku sihir lairnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, si gadis iris _onyx_ sudah jarang untuk datang ke ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Karena ia diberitahu oleh temannya yang lain jika mereka melakukan pertemuan diperpustakaan. Tetapi terkadang mereka hilang begitu saja. Kirana yang sebenarnya bingung mengapa bisa begitu segera menepiskan kebingungannya. Untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman ghaibnya, ia berkumpul dibawah pohon yang rindang. Pohon tersebut terletak dihalaman sekolah.

Hari ini cuaca terlihat buruk. Kelihatannya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Si gadis berharap agar bel cepat berbunyi dan segera melesat pergi ke kamarnya yang hangat di rumah milik sepupunya. Oh, aku belum memberitahu kepadamu jika Kirana tinggal di rumah, bukan apartemen, eh? Ya, ia memang tinggal di rumah sederhana milik sepupunya. Sepupunya yang dulu bekerja disana ternyata memiliki pekerjaan di kampung halamannya, _Indonesia_, lagi. Mendengar bahwa Kirana akan bersekolah disekitar situ, ia menitipkan rumah kecilnya kepada Kirana. Rumah yang sekarang sedang ia rindukan.

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**This Story ****© Emillia Kartika**

**Warning : Typo, OOC(Maybe)**

**Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membaca ya? Saya tidak ingin keributan disini ^^**

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Kirana segera merapikan bangkunya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Dan ternyata ia telat. Hujan telah turun. Kirana menatap pasrah butir-butir air hujan yang turun dari langit gelap di lobi sekolah. Hujan tersebut makin lama makin deras. Pasrah, ia berputar dan berjalan kearah perpustakaan. Perjalanannya ke perpustakaan memang damai, sebelum-

**DUAK**

**BRUK**

**.**

"Aduh…" "Ouch…"

-ia menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

Para korban penabrakkan membuka salah satu matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabrak. Manik _onyx_nya bertemu dengan manik _crimson_.

"Ah, maaf" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Keduanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Si iris crimson yang kita kenali sebagai _Vladimir_ itu berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kirana yang masih terduduk bingung di lantai. "Aku _Vladimir Popescu_. Ternyata kau teman tuyul yang waktu itu ya? Temanmu bilang bahwa kau memiliki ilmu hitam yang kuat! Kau hebat!" ucap Vladimir dengan enerjik dan seringaian khasnya. Kirana dari tadi mengedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti maksud tangan terulurkan tersebut. '_Oh_' batinnya kemudian tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Tubuhnya tertarik ke atas.

"Namaku _Kirana Nesia Maharani_. Temanku? Maksudmu teman ghaibku? Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, tetapi terima kasih" ujar Kirana tersenyum. "Tentu saja teman ghaibmu, Kirana. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Vladimir yang berjalan mengikuti Kirana. "Belum. Dan kau dapat melihatnya. Kau juga belum pulang, mengapa?"tanya Kirana kepada Vladimir yang berjalan disampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja selesai latihan bersama kedua temanku. Saat aku ingin pulang, ternyata aku terjebak dalam hujan. Dan aku tidak dapat berteleportasi dalam jarak jauh…"Vladimir menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Kirana memandangnya takjub. "Kau bisa berteleportasi? Itu hebat!" puji Kirana yang dibalas dengan "Terima kasih!" dari Vladimir. "Tunggu—kedua temanmu maksudmu si a_lis tebal _dan teman berjepitmu itu? Jangan bilang bahwa kalian latihan sihir?"

"Ya, kami latihan sihir. Memang kenapa?"tanya Vlad. "Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Pasti senang ya, bersama teman lain yang dapat melihat…" Kirana memandang kakinya yang sedang melangkah dengan pandangan iri. "Tentu saja, sangat menyenangkan! Kami adalah _Magic Trio_ dari _Magic Club_. Kau dapat bergabung jika kau mau!"Kirana menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilau. "Benarkah?" tanyanya membenarkan jika apa yang ia dengar salah atau tidak. "Tentu!" Vladimir menyeringai.

"Tapi—aku tidak yakin jika temanmu beralis tebal itu menyetujuinya. Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika temanmu yang berjepit itu akan menerimaku…"Kirana kembali sedikit sedih. Di lain sisi Vladimir tersenyum sedikit sedih, memikirkan perdebatan Arthur dengan Kirana. Ya, karena saat itu perilaku Arthur sempat membuat sisi gelap—_yandere_ Kirana keluar. Memang mengerikan. "_încetișor_, aku mendukungmu" Kirana sedikit bingung pada perkataan Vlad, tetapi ia yakin itu hal untuk menyemangati. Kirana tersenyum kepada Vlad.

"_Terima kasih_, Vlad!"

* * *

Selama perjalanannya ke perpustakaan, si gadis beriris _onyx_ bersama pemilik iris _crimson _berbincang. Terkadang mereka tertawa tiba-tiba. Terkadang Vladimir menyeringai karena kejahilannya yang sukses, yang tentu saja membuat Kirana marah kecil. Terkadang Kirana menunduk galau, dikarenakan ia menceritakan tentang dirinya dan _Abel_.

"Ah, kita sampai"

Dibukanya pintu penghalang kedua ruangan tersebut. Di dalam perpustakaan sangatlah sepi. Mereka berjalan ke ruangan dimana sektor kesenangan mereka berdua berada. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda berjepit sedang menggunakan kacamata bersama dengan makhluk hijau yang besar. Di meja pemuda itu terdapat banyak buku yang tersusun rapi—terlihat bahwa pemuda tersebut suka membaca. Di samping pemuda tersebut terdapat segelas kopi hangat dan tempat kacamata. Terlihat jelas mengapa pemuda tersebut menggunakan kacamata, karena buku yang sekarang sedang dibacanya sangatlah kecil—buku mini.

"Oh, _alo_, _Lukas_. Kau masih disini?" tanya Vlad.

Kirana memandang takjub buku disekeliling pemuda yang Vlad panggil _Lukas_ itu. '_Gila…_'batin Kirana yang sedang s_weatdropping. "Ja_" balas Lukas singkat setelah melirik kepada mereka berdua. Kemudian ia kembali membaca buku mininya itu. "Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya Vladimir yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi didepan Lukas. Kirana tersentak kaget atas menghilangnya pemuda yang sedari tadi ada disebelahnya itu. '_Lho..kok?'_ batin Kirana bertanya-tanya. Dilain sisi, Lukas yang sudah terbiasa hanya memandang bosan bukunya. "Kau dapat membacanya sendiri"

Kirana yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didekat jalan masuk, mulai berjalan ke sektor kesukaannya, membiarkan Vlad berbincang dengan Lukas yang alhasil hanya diabaikan. Ia memandang bosan sektor didepannya ini. Sepertinya ia mulai bosan dengan perpustakaan. Melihat dua buah buku yang kelihatan lumayan menarik, ia ragu yang mana yang harus dibacanya dahulu. Ia memandangi buku pertama, kemudian buku kedua, dan mengulangi keduanya.

"_Ura!_ Dengan begini hanya _Arthur_!"sorak Vladimir yang membuat Kirana menoleh ke arahnya.

'Hmm? Ada apa ya?'batin Kirana.

"_Ei!_ Kirana! Kesini!" Vladimir menunjuk-nunjuk sofa kosong disebelahnya.

Kirana mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menaruh salah satu buku secara acak dan berjalan duduk disebelah Vladimir. "Ada apa?" tanya Kirana kepada Vlad. Vlad menyeringai. "Sebelumnya kenalkan dulu temanku ini—_Lukas Bondevik!_ Orang yang susah dibaca pikirannya!" Vlad menunjuk Lukas. "Oh, aku tersanjung" ujar Lukas bosan. Kirana sweatdrop lagi. "Ehm—A-aku Kirana Nesia Maharani, salam kenal…"Kirana menjulurkan tangannya, sedikit ragu. Pemuda didepannya ini memiliki pandangan kosong, dan mungkin ia dingin, terlihat dari sikapnya saat tidak sengaja ia tabrak waktu itu.

Lukas menatap juluran tangan Kirana, kemudian menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan kosong tidak terbacanya, membuat Kirana sedikit merinding. Lukas menghela napas pelan, kemudian menjabat tangan Kirana. "Lukas Bondevik"

Kirana mengangguk kecil, Vladimir yang melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum canggung. "Err—Jadi ada kabar baik yang akan kuberitahu padamu, Kirana!" ujar Vladimir, melihat bagaimana situasi _akward_ sebelumnya. "Dan apa itu?" tanya Kirana, menolehkan wajahnya pada Vlad. "Begini, kau mendapat izin dari Lukas untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu dari kami!"Vladimir dan Kirana menolehkan wajahnya pada Lukas. Lukas yang merasa dipandangi, memandang balik mereka berdua. "Aku hanya berkata 'Terserah'"ujar Lukas. Vlad dan Kirana menatap bingung Lukas. "Dan kata terserah itu, lebih memihak boleh, atau tidak boleh?"tanya Vladimir kepada Lukas. Lukas menghela napas. "Sebahagiamu" ujar Lukas yang kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Ahaha, kau memang peduli , Lukas"ujar Vlad jahil yang diabaikan Lukas. Vladimir berbalik kea rah Kirana. "Dengan begini, yang tersisa hanyalah _Arthur_"

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**Lah, Halo, saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Yah saya sedikit buntu ide, jadi saya ngebut. Mungkin ini sedikit dipaksakan kah? Dan besok-Tanggal 21 April 2015! Selamat hari Kartini! ^^! Ingat jika laki-laki dan perempuan derajatnya sama ya! Jadi yang laki-laki pun juga boleh jika menyukai hal-hal yaoi. Er...gak salah toh? Yo sak bahagiane to! *Fav quote dari sohib* . Btw, maaf chap ini pendek QAQ ngebut...**

* * *

_**Review**_** :**

_**kokuri . kasane**__** = Author : Siapa yang mau tanya (?) Namanya Tuyul gitu lho(?)**_

_**Yukii Hiiro-san =**__** Author : *lirik Kirana* mungkin ia memang bipolar. Alay termasuk ga sih?**_

_** Kirana : Hei! Lihat dirimu juga! Oh dan tentang kejahilan tuyul, setiap hari juga gitu kok**_

_** Author : Iya, dan Kirana memandang pemandangan orang menderita didepannya dengan seru. Malah mesem-mesem dia. Aku hiatus dari hiatus deh.**_

_** Kirana : Maksudmu lho apa?**_

_** Author : *ngelirik ke sana kemari* Ga tau.**_

_**Rifka-san =**__** Author : Halo Rifka-san! Saya Au-tan, atau baygon juga boleh!*gak* Kalau gak cocok sih, ini ga kubuat :3 *lha* Iya, bahkan adiknya dianggap setan. Eh, maaf. Nggak kok. Tetap adek tercinta. Kelanjutannya adalah! Diatas! Iya!**_

_**kat . mini. 718**__** = Author : Udah update nih~**_

* * *

**Fav dan foll akan membuat saya tersanjung*huaha* . Review pun juga, tetapi jangan pedas-pedas, plis. Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, dan **

**Selamat Hari Kartini ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Idiot

_As Long Im with You, Everything is fine_

* * *

Alisnya berdenyut kesal. Ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin yang baginya menyebalkan. Sekarang, di lapangan sekolah ini, kelasnya dan kelas lain sedang memulai pelajaran Olahraga yang ia sukai. Materi hari ini adalah permainan bola, tepatnya bola voli. Tetapi hari ini ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa kecuali makan dan minum. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dari sekolah sekarang. Tetapi sudah telat, namanya telah dipanggil.

"_Kirana Nesia Maharani!_"

Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri dan menghela napas. "Iya pak…" si gadis beriris _onyx_ yang dipanggil Kirana tadi ini melangkah maju untuk melakukan tes. Namun dirinya hari ini tidak memiliki semangat apa pun. Hanya kesal. Dengan arah yang tidak diketahui, ia mulai melakukan _servis_. Dipukulnya bola yang melambung di udara tersebut. Bola voli itu pun melayang entah kemana.

**BUAK**

"_Ow!_ _Bloody Hell!_ Apa-apaan ini…"

Ternyata bola tersebut mengenai salah satu anak dari kelas lain yang sedang berolahraga. Merasa bahwa bolanya yang mengenai murid tersebut, si gadis mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah! Maaf—" perkataannya terputuskan ketika ia melihat wajah orang yang terkena bola tersebut.

"Kau…"

* * *

**As Long Im with You**

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz **

**This Story ****© Emillia Kartika a.k.a me**

**Warning : Typo, Mungkin sedikit garing, etc**

**Genre : Friendship &amp; Supernatural (Maaf kalau ngerasa ada _sedikit _bumbu romensnya :v )**

**Kalau nggak suka nggak usah mbaca ya kak ~**

* * *

Mungkin cuaca memang sendu, namun hati gadis ini sedang hangat. Ia dan beberapa orang terjebak di sekolah karena hujan yang turun dengan deras. Awalnya ia memang sendu karena kerinduannya pada kamar hangatnya, namun ketika ia bertemu dengan teman barunya—_Vladimir Popescu_ dan _Lukas Bondevik_, kesedihan itu terpecahkan menjadi mentari yang bersinar dalam hatinya. Pandangan pertama saat ia bertemu dengan mereka berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia akrab dengan mereka berdua. Sekarang ia bercerita tentang kekuatan sihirnya, terkadang Vladimir meminta Kirana untuk mempraktekan ilmu hitamnya karena Vladimir tertarik dengan ilmu hitam. Dengan sopan, Kirana menolaknya. Baginya, ilmu hitamnya tidak boleh sembarangan digunakan.

Lukas juga, memang ia pendiam dan dingin. Namun isi hatinya baik. Walau Kirana kurang tahu, karena sedari tadi ia mendapat olokan darinya. Dan karena olokan tersebut, ia terkadang menggembungkan pipinya ataupun sedikit memanyunkan bibir manisnya. Akibat kepolosan Kirana, ia sering terjebak oleh Vladimir. Yang tentu membuat sang penjebak nyengir, bahkan diam-diam bibir Lukas membentuk garis datar. Kirana juga berubah pikiran tentang _troll_ Lukas. Bisa dibilang Lukas memang _tukang nge-troll_, tetapi troll yang dimaksud disini adalah makhluk besar dan hijau yang mengikuti Lukas. Sebelumnya Kirana sedikit ragu dengan troll itu, namun ternyata si troll adalah makhluk yang manis.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia punya teman untuk berbicara mengenai sihir dan semacamnya

Tidak terasa baginya, beberapa jam telah terlampaui. Selama itu ia menggunakan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan mereka berdua dan meminum kopi hangat dari Lukas. Rintisan butir-butir air yang jatuh menjuru ke bumi itu pun terdengar mulai jinak. Sepertinya hujan mulai reda, pertanda baik bagi Kirana yang sedang rindu dengan kamar hangatnya. "Sepertinya hujan sudah reda" ujar Lukas seraya meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja dengan perlahan. "Oh, sepertinya begitu" gumam Kirana, kemudian ia segera menghabiskan sisa kopi dicangkirnya.

Perlahan cangkir itu ia letakkan. Kemudian ia segera membereskan barangnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Vladimir pada Kirana. "Oh, maaf, tetapi aku harus pulang"jawabnya sopan. "Ah, begitukah? Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu. Tetapi, bisakah kita berbincang suatu saat nanti?" Kirana terkedip beberapa kali kemudian ia membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya manis. "Dengan begitu kami dapat menjebak mu lagi" ujar Lukas datar yang membuat Kirana memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. "Iiih, diam kau, Luk. Aku yakin jika aku bertemu dengan kalian, aku tak akan terjebak dalam tipuan kalian lagi!"sahutnya lantas berjalan pergi, namun kepalanya masih menghadap ke mereka. Terlihat Vladimir sedang tertawa.

Dapat dilihat jika ia masih menghadap ke mereka berdua dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Dan akibatnya, ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Membuatnya—

**BUK**

"_Ouch!"_

**BYUR**

"Ah!Aduh!Panas!" "_Bloody Hell! _Panas!"

-menabrak seseorang dan tertumpahkan air panas.

Benar-benar nasib Kirana, menabrak 2 orang dalam sehari.

'Iiih, siapa sih…'rutuk Kirana dalam hati, sebelum menyadari jika ini salahnya juga. "M-ma-maa—" . "_Bloody git!_ Apa-apaan, gadis!"sentak korban yang menabrak dan ditabrak Kirana. Kirana membuka matanya. Dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan dengan alis tebal diatas iris _emerald_nya. Seragam yang ia kenakan terlihat basah, sepertinya ia juga terkena tumpahan air panas tersebut. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda keras kepala yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu, teman Vladimir dan Lukas.

Kirana sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan iris _onyx_nya. Pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya tersentak. "Kau…Bukannya bertanggung jawab, malah memandang korban!"sahut pemuda tersebut. Kirana tersentak kaget dan mendesah kesal.

"_Ce?_ Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Vladimir yang mendatangi mereka sembari menggeret Lukas.

Serentak, mereka berdua memandang mereka yang datang mendekati mereka.

"_Arthur?_ Kau belum pulang?"tanya Vladimir sekali lagi setelah menyadari bila ada temannya disitu.

"Kau dapat melihatnya, _you git_"gumam Arthur kesal. 'Arthur? Oh, jadi orang ini yang bernama _Arthur Kirkland_ yang pernah diceritakan Vladimir itu?Oh Vlad, darimana kata _gentleman_ untuk mendiskripsikan orang ini berasal? Menolong gadis saja tidak…' batin Kirana memandang Arthur. "Jadi? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Vladimir. Lukas tetap fokus terhadap bukunya, namun telinganya tetap mendengarkan. "Dia!" Arthur menunjuk Kirana yang tersentak kaget karena tuduhannya. "Menabrakku dan membuat teh yang kubuat tumpah! Dan sekarang ia tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya!" Kirana tersentak kaget lagi. _Aku kudu lapo,_ itulah kalimat yang dapat mendiskripsikan wajah Kirana saat ini. Lah, orang dianya baru mau minta maaf, disela begitu saja, _arek'e kudu lapo_?

"Tetapi aku—"

"Dasar alibi!"

"Tenanglah, Arth, itu hanyalah teh—"

"Kau—setetes teh itu berharga, _you git!_"

'_**Dasar maniak teh…"**_ batin mereka, minus Arthur

Si iris _emerald_ menghadap ke si iris _onyx_ dengan tatapan tajam. Si iris onyx tersentak kaget. "Kau!" Arthur menunjuk Kirana dengan jarinya. Hal itu membuat Kirana makin kaget dan tak bisa tenang. Tetapi Kirana membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. "_Sepertinya ini takkan berakhir baik…"_ bisik Vladimir kepada Lukas. Lukas mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibawanya itu kepada dua orang didepannya yang sedang tatap menatap itu. Jangan salah sangka, bukan tatapan jatuh cinta kok.

'Hiiish, sabar , Kir. Ibumu selalu mengajarkanmu untuk sabar…Orang sabar disayang Tuhan…' batin Kirana mengelus-elus dadanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur dan menutup kedua matanya. Si gadis menarik napas dalam dari hidungnya, membuka matanya. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" dengus Kirana kesal menatap pemuda didepannya ini. "Oh, tidak banyak. Jika saja kau dapat mengubah sikapmu yang _unladylike_ itu" Arthur melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kiran menahan kesal. "Oh, ya! Maafkan sikapku ini. Ya, beginilah aku sejak lahir, masalah? Sudah, aku ingin pulang, selamat tinggal. Vladimir, Lukas…_alis!_" Kirana berjalan keluar, pulang. Dibantingnya pintu perpustakaan yang besar itu. Ketiga pemuda hanya terdiam melihat kepergian si gadis. Setelah itu Vladimir mulai bereaksi, menepuk pundak Arthur.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus mengubah sikapmu itu, Arth"

* * *

**TBC~**

**.**

**Yeee, lama banget saya update *ngelihat tanggal _last updated_*. Berapa lama seh? Gak tau, emangnya itu lama ya? *cengo* Yak! Happy _late_ Birthday untuk Himaruya Hidekaz (08/05/15) ~ Dan Happy Early Birthday untuk temen gue nama accmu gue lupa dan gamau tau deh yang penting lo mbaca (16/05/15) dan Norway a.k.a Lukas Bondevik (17/05/15).**

**Cie Norway juga 17-an bareng Ice ama Nesia ama Scot ama, ama-*dilempar sendal sama Kirana***

**Maaf ya, Updatenya lama. Sibuk neng,mbak, mas. Apalagi Mei ini bulannya ulangan ;A;)/ *cri* Iya sih, ane main mulu. Hmm, kalau udah masuk sekolah lagi, mungkin saya makin sibuk nih DD:**

**#Ikutlesitungapain=3= **

**Kirana : Dasar, pemalas...**

**Author : Kau juga kali, tugas dari bos aja numpuk**

* * *

_**Balas Review time~**_

_**kokuri . kasane-san=**__** Author : Ih, kalau baygon itu pehape, pakai aja Vape! D:**_

_** Udah Next nih~**_

_**some body-san**__** = Author : Sip, dah (b)**_

_**MitsuKouFudo - san =**__** Author : Eciee, yang menyatakan suka *ditabok* . Iya deng, makasih banyak :3**_

* * *

**Makasih yang udah Follow, Favorite, dan Review. **

**Silahkan bagi yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi untuk Review diharapkan tidak pedas-pedas :9**

**Thanks!**

**-Emillia Kartika 13/05/15 **


	6. Chapter 6 : Screams?

_As long Im with You ( 6 )_

* * *

Kedua iris dengan warna yang berbeda itu saling menatap dengan garang. Seakan-akan terjadi badai yang menerjang. Pandangan mereka memang mematikan. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" si iris onyx mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara, sedikit canggung, karena ia ragu untuk berbicara dengan pemuda beralis tebal yang mengerikan didepannya ini. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Sudah tentu untuk mengikuti pelajaran, bodoh!"bentak Arthur yang membuat Kirana tersentak kaget, sekalian berkedut kesal. 'Astaga…astaga…Demi apa! Vlad! Apakah ini orang yang kau panggil _gentleman_ itu?! Benar-benar bukan!' Wajah Kirana memerah, terlihat menahan amarah dan rasa _sedikit_ malu.

Andai Kirana itu bukanlah seorang perempuan yang tidak mempunyai rasa empati, ia pasti sudah menghabisi pemuda didepannya ini dengan ilmu hitamnya yang laknat itu. Tetapi Kirana ini adalah seorang perempuan yang tentunya mempunyai hati, bahkan sekalipun jika ia bertingkah heboh layaknya anak laki-laki atau anak MKKB, ia masih memiliki hati. Andai negaranya tidak menerapkan perilaku sopan santun, ia sudah menonjok wajah pemuda beralis tebal yang menyebalkan didepannya ini. Andai Kirana itu laki-laki, ia sudah menerima tantangan berduel dari pemuda didepannya ini.

_Andai…_

Andai ia lebih peka dari ini, mungkin ia dapat lebih mengenal pemuda ini dan teman-temannya. Andai ia tahu alasan mengapa pemuda ini tidak mau menerimanya, mungkin ia dapat mengikhlaskannya. Namun itu semua hanyalah _andai…_

Mimpi apa dia, orang macam pemuda didepannya ini akan menerimanya? Yah, walaupun sejujurnya Kirana tahu dengan pasti jika kemungkinan…Mungkinkah?

_Mungkinkah suatu hari ia akan akrab dengan mereka?_

Yah, janganlah berhenti bermimpi, Kirana. Siapa tahu mimpimu dapat menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story ****© Me**

**Warning's yang memungkinkan : OOC? Typo? Dan mungkin ada kesalahan teknis lainnya?**

**Jika tidak suka/berminat, dimohon untuk tidak usah membaca, author suka kedamaian ^^)V**

* * *

"Huaah..." keluh sang gadis bermanik _emerald_.

"Kantinnya ramai sekali…Kau yakin kita dapat membeli makanan disini? Bisa-bisa kita sudah mati sebelum kita kelaparan…Eh tunggu, aku memang sudah lapar…" _Eliza_ menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan pasrah. Benar-benar, kantin ini sangatlah penuh. Ada gula, ada semut. Kirana menggenggam salah satu tangan Eliza. "_Nyempil_ yuk! Lapar nih!" ajak Kirana yang tanpa izin Eliza sudah menyeretnya untuk melaksanakan tugas membeli makanan untuk klub dengan cara _nyempil. _Eliza menatapnya dengan wajah yang mulas.

"Kau serius!?"sahut Eliza

Tiba-tiba, Kirana berhenti.

"Kirana?"tanya Eliza khawatir atas perubahan temannya

"Eh, Liz" Eliza menatapnya heran

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR Fisika ku nih, bisa tidak kau bantu aku sebentar?" ujar Kirana menatap Eliza yang hampir terjatuh. Eliza menghela napas, lantas ia menjawab. "Benar-benar, baiklah! Akan kubantu kau. Pastikan jika kau membeli semuanya ya!" Eliza memberi sebuah _note_ kepada Kirana yang mengangguk, lantas melesat pergi.

'Eh, tunggu. Yang tidak mengerjakan kan aku, jadi seharusnya aku yang mengerjakan…_' _Kirana berpikir dengan _sweatdrop_. Kirana menatap kantin yang masih ramai, masih dengan sweatdrop yang mendampinginya.

'Ah sudahlah'

* * *

Kembali ke dalam kelas, wajahnya terlihat pucat, namun tangannya masih kuat membawa 2 kresek besar berisi kue dan minuman. "Astaga…Ingin mati rasanya. Itu kantin atau antrian sembako atau antri menuju neraka sih? Untung ada yang menolongku sebelum aku pingsan"gumam Kirana kesal. Ya, gadis iris onyx ini tadi yang sedang menjalankan misi membeli makanan di tempat yang dikerubungi banyak manusia layaknya _Ka'bah _itu hampir jatuh pingsan saat ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Saat ia tak sadarkan diri, ternyata ia sudah ada di koridor. Ia masih ragu apa yang terjadi.

"Kirana!" panggil Eliza sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebuah buku catatan.

"Ah! Eliza! Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang sedang berlari menuju Eliza

"Whoa! Kirana, kau terlihat pucat! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?"tanya si gadis beriris emerald yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari gadis iris onyx. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih dari itu, apakah PRku sudah selesai? Jika belum kau dapat serahkan padaku, sebelum Ibu Lanthe menghukumku"tanya Kirana mengulurkan tangan. "Oh, tenang saja, sudah selesai dengan kekuatan Eliza!" jawabnya dengan senyum enerjik, memberi buku yang dipegangnya pada Kirana.

"Eliza, tolong! Gilbert mabuk, minta dicium!" sahut Mei yang sweatdrop

Kirana ikut sweatdrop. Astaga, dia umur berapa sudah minum bir. Yah, walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan didepannya ini sih. "Oh! Dengan senang hati! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Roderich!" Eliza mengambil _frying pan_ yang disimpannya siap segera entah dari mana. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kirana!" ujarnya lantas pergi untuk '_mencium'_ Gilbert.

**BAM!**

"Aduh! Eliza! Apa-apa—"

**SLAM!**

"Cium nih frying pan!"

**SLAM!**

Takut melihat adegan itu, Kirana beranjak pergi keluar. Astaga, orang-orang disekolah ini memang banyak yang _weirdo_ ya. Tak tahu ingin pergi kemana, Kirana memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah. Dibawah pohon yang rindang, ia hanya melamun acara yang kemarin ia saksikan. Hingga bel berbunyi.

* * *

Sang langit sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan dengan gurat-guratan yang indah. Sang gadis hanya bermalas-malasan di rumahnya, menonton TV. Bahkan, ia melupakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak baik jika ia lupakan. Menyilangkan kedua kaki diatas sofa, memang kebiasaan seperti ini sudah mendarah daging baginya. Kebiasaan itu akan menghilang ketika ada tamu atau semacamnya.

Kirana menimpakan badannya di sofa, posisi tertidur. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia raih telepon genggam yang ada di meja, karena berdering. Iris _onyx_nya meneliti layar telepon, ada pesan. 'Iiih, mau apa sih…'dengusnya kesal melihat nama sang pengirim. Dibacanya pesan tersebut. Entah berapa lama, ia fokus ke layar. Entah karena pesan yang disampaikan panjang ataupun membingungkan. Sang gadis menghela napas, mencoba menahan amarah. ' Pikirkan sendiri, dasar kepala tulip ' ia bergegas ke kamarnya, menata buku untuk esok. Baru tersadar, ternyata ada yang terlupakan.

'Aduh! Bukuku masih di Eliza!'

* * *

Setelah berterima kasih kepada Eliza, sang gadis bergegas menuju kerumahnya. Lokasi rumah temannya ini memang bertolak-arah dari rumah yang ditinggalinya saat ini. Untuk menuju ke rumah temannya ini, ia harus melewati sekolahnya. Dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, irisnya tertuju pada lampu sekolah yang masih menyala, tepatnya dibagian _Perpustakaan_. ' Maling buku? Tak mungkin,' batin Kirana.

**PUK!**

Merasa ada yang menepuknya dari belakang, ia menghadap kebelakang dengan tatapan terkejut.

"GYAAA!"

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Iris _crimson_nya menatap dinding. "Tidak." Jawab temannya, sang iris _violet_ yang masih fokus ke buku bacaannya tanpa panjang lebar. "Memang apa yang kau dengar?" tanya yang beriris _emerald_ yang sedang mengaduk-aduk di _pot_ yang besar. Didalamnya terlihat cairan berwarna ungu yang menggumpal. "Kudengar suara perempuan yang berteriak…namun sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya…tapi memangnya siapa yang akan datang disekolah ini malam hari?"jawabnya seraya membentuk pose kebingungan. "Oh"

"Bagaimana jika aku cek saja?"

* * *

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

***lirik atas* Saya bingung mau milih jalan cerita yang mana. Ntar tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke dunia lain pula. Ato mungkin lebih baik menetap di dunia itu ya? Hayati bingung . T-tentang lanjutan cerita diatas, ini yang keluar dari pikiran au-tan supaya tetap normal nih jalan cerita(?)**

**Kirana : Memangnya ada jalan cerita abnormal?**

**Ara, kalau pikiran saya sih, jalan cerita abnormal bisa kayak gini:  
**

* * *

_**"GYAAA!" keempat orang tersebut berputar-putar**_

_**Saat mereka sadar kembali, mereka mulai meneliti sekitarnya.**_

**_Dan ternyata mereka terlempar di dunia Full Metal Alchemist._**

* * *

**Arthur : Wait, what ? The hell?**

**Gue juga gatau (logat mulai). Yah, bagi gue itu jalan cerita abnormal 8^)**

**Lukas : Imajinasimu terlalu aneh...**

**Jangan gitu dong! Ane suka hal yang berhubungan dengan magic~ *cling* Btw maaf kalo rada ga jelas :'v**

**Vladimir &amp; Kirana : *sweatdrop***

* * *

**Balas Ripiu~**

* * *

**_MitsuKouFudo-san = Author : *lirik alis Iggy* ... Aku setuju!_**

**_ Arthur : A-apa?_**

**_ Author : Thur, ada yang muji alismu tuh!_**

**_ Arthur : Sudah kubilang alisku awesome!_**

**_kokuri - san = Arthur : Apa, ada apa denganku, hah?!_**

**_ Vladimir : Hei, sabar! Ini tamu!_**

**_ Kirana : *menggembungkan pipi* Apa boleh buat! Aku kesal sama dia! Aku bete' sama dia!_**

**_ Author : *pasang lagu Aku bete' Sama Kamu*_**

**_somebody - san = Abel : ..Tentu saja aku muncul. Aku adalah pangeran Kirana._**

**_ Author : *pasang efek bersinar dibelakang Abel*_**

**_ Kirana : Gak. Sejak kapan ada istilah 'Pangeran Netherland'. Ada sih, tapi gak gini juga. Bahkan aku lebih memilih Komo dibanding kau, Abel._**

**_ Abel : *mojok*_**

**_rika-san = Author : yo!_**

**_TifaCat-san = Kirana : Ohohoho~*aura yandere* bagaimana jika sekarang saja? *ngelirik Abel n Arthur yang tersentak kaget* Agar kau-tidak, kalian tahu seberapa kuatnya diriku~_**

**_ Author : Kir..berhenti dong Kir...kasian tuh pada merinding...*ikutan merinding*_**

* * *

**Yang udah Follow, Favorite, makasih banget ya~ **

**Begitu juga untuk yang udah ngeReview~**

**Bagi yang suka ama ni cerita dan punya akun diharapkan ya!**

**Makasih!**

**6/9/2015 , 8^)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Things about Magic

_Welcome to Our World (7)_

* * *

Iris _onyx_nya menatap ketiga pemuda didepannya. Salah satu dari mereka sedang membaca buku dalam gelap, hanya ditemani dengan api pada lilin. Yang kedua sedang meramu, entah apa yang dibuatnya. Yang ketiga sedang menyematkan api di lilin pada ruangan tersebut. Ia yang sedang meramu berjalan kearahnya dan menyodorkan selembar handuk. Ditatapnya sodoran kain itu dengan iris _onyx_nya. "Kau basah kan? Lebih baik kau mengeringkan dirimu terlebih dahulu atau kau akan sakit" ujar si helai pirang berantakan. Iris _emerald_nya menatap gadis yang terlihat kebingungan didepannya ini.

"Oh…Terima kasih…" ujarnya lalu menerima sodoran handuk itu. "B-bukannya aku peduli padamu, hanya saja kau akan merepotkan kami jika terus-terusan di sini!" Si helai pirang kembali ke tempat asalnya setelah mengatakannya, membuat Kirana _sweatdrop_ kemudian bergumam jengkel. Si surai hitam membuka lipatan kain itu kemudian menggosok-gosokkannya pada surai hitamnya, setelah itu membiarkan handuk itu bergantung di pundaknya. Kembali situasi menjadi sunyi, si gadis memutuskan untuk menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang diberikan oleh Lukas untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh. Sembari membayangkan mengapa ia berada disini saat ini.

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story ****© Me**

**Warning : OOC? Typo? Dan mungkin ada kesalahan teknis lainnya?**

**Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca *peace sign***

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Flashback :_

_"GYAAA!"_

_"Eh, nak, nak! Sabar dulu! Iki aku! "_

_Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menghadap kebelakang._

_"Oh, kamu tah Kunti. Tak kira siapa. Maaf" si gadis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Yo wis, yo wis. Ndak 'papa! Tapi Nak Kirana ngapain disini malem-malem? Bahaya, cepetan pulang!" Ucap temannya itu, menyuruh Kirana untuk segera pulang. "Lho tapi kenapa—"_

**_Tes. Tes. Tes_**

_Rintik-rintik air jatuh ke muka bumi. Hujan makin lama makin deras. "Lho, hujan!" Kirana segera berlindung masuk ke sekolah, menunggu di lobi. "Lhealah! Telat! Yo wis lah! Pokok'e kalau denger suara gimana gitu, menjauh ya nak!" setelah mengatakan itu, temannya menghilang bagaikan angin. 'M-maksudnya apa?' batin Kirana._

_Dilihatnya langit yang gelap. Ia merasa rindu dengan rumahnya. Di saat yang sama, ia panik, karena besok sekolah dan ia masih di sekolah tengah malam. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak membawa baju sekolah. Tentu takut lah dia, guru di sekolah itu memang ketat biasanya. Pernah sekali, ia dan teman Australianya berpakaian tidak rapi dengan alasan panas. Dan ia menggunakan rok panjang. Saat bertemu dengan guru kedisiplinan, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berubah menjadi rapi, plus rok Kirana menjadi pendek. Mengingatnya kembali, Kirana merasa malu. Apalagi ketika ditertawakan oleh teman se-bulu tangkisnya, Matthias. Menghela napas panjang, seraya menurunkan kepalanya._

_"Kirana?"_

**_Puk._**

_Shock, tentu saja. Dengan reflek, ia menghadap ke belakang. Menampar tangan orang maupun makhluk yang menyentuhnya itu. "Aduh! Sakit! Apa maksudmu?" Oh, ternyata itu adalah Vladimir. Kirana menghela napas lega. "Lho, kenapa kau ada disini, Vlad?" Tanya Kirana setelah mengucapkan maaf ke Vladimir. "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tetapi, ternyata kau basah kuyup! Lebih baik kau ikuti aku!" Tanpa izin, ia menarik lengan Kirana dan menariknya menuju perpustakaan. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Kirana, tetapi Vladimir hanya melanjutkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Di sektor paling pojok, tempat Kirana biasanya. Ia menarik pelan buku yang kelihatannya tidak menarik. Saat ia tarik, rak buku itu terbuka layaknya pintu. Kirana menatapnya dengan takjub. Pada dinding di belakang rak tadi, muncul sebuah kotak kecil dengan ukiran telapak tangan pada kotak tersebut. Vlad meletakkan tangannya, memastikan jika tangannya sudah pas dengan ukiran tersebut._

_Yang Kirana tahu kemudian adalah, tiba-tiba ada sinar merah bagaikan api disekitar telapak tangan Vlad. Terasa seperti gempa, ternyata muncul tangga yang mengarah ke bawah tanah. Kirana hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ini sangat menakjubkan. "Ayo! Kau tidak ingin masuk angin akibat kondisimu yang basah kuyup itu kan?" Mengedipkan irisnya, ia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Vlad ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dapat dilihat jika jalan masuk sudah tertutup kembali._

_Flashback end._

* * *

Tentu saja. Itu yang terjadi. Sekarang ia terjebak disini. Terjebak dalam hujan. Ingin pulang, tapi pasrah. Itulah dirinya sekarang ini.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik? " Tanya Vlad yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan kopi didalam mulutnya ke wajah Vladimir. Ia mengangguk dengan canggung. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu…" gumam Kirana pelan. "Baru saja" cengir Vlad.

"Kau, apa elemenmu dalam sihir?" Tanya Lukas yang masih fokus pada bukunya

"Elemen?" Kirana terlihat bingung, sepertinya ia tidak begitu tahu banyak tentang sihir. "Ya! Elemen. Seperti Lukas yang elemen dasarnya adalah es. Arthur yang angin dan tentu saja aku api!" Jelas Vladimir sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Oh, jadi ada juga yang seperti itu" gumam Kirana. Arthur yang sedari tadi fokus pada ramuannya membalikkan badannya ke arah mereka bertiga, kemudian berjalan kea rah mereka. "Jadi, apa elemenmu? Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa sihir!" ucap Arthur sedikit menyinggung Kirana.

"Enak saja. Tentu saja aku bisa sihir. Mungkin jika aku dikategorikan berdasarkan elemen…."

Ia berpikir sejenak, memberi jeda saat akan menjawabnya.

"Hitam mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. Sihir itu sihir"

" Sihir itu berbeda-beda, bodoh. Lagian kau-" Arthur menunjuk Kirana yang sedang kesal karena cara bicara Arthur. "Sihir hitam? Mana mungkin. Kau terlihat seperti gadis normal yang lemah" Ucap Arthur dengan sarkastik . "Kau benar-benar suka menyindir ya" gumam Kirana, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Menghela napas, Kirana menjawab. "Kau dapat melihatku seperti gadis normal yang lemah, karena pada dasarnya aku hanyalah manusia yang lemah. Tetapi, kau juga manusia dan kau tahu itu!" Balas Kirana seraya menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tentu saja aku adalah manusia! Orang bodoh sekalipun tahu jika aku manusia!" Ucap Arthur yang dengan sedikit menyindir. "Ya, kau tahu. Tapi kau menganggap bahwa kau spesial! Oh ya, tentu. Kau—tidak, kita bisa sihir. Tapi itu tidak dapat menyingkirkan fakta jika kita adalah manusia. Manusia yang lemah tanpa manusia lain! Umumnya semua manusia itu sama saja. Tidak ada istilah kelompok manusia yang kaya, yang lemah, yang kuat, dan semacamnya. Mereka sama saja" Jelas Kirana kemudian menyeruput sisa-sisa kopinya.

Arthur sebagai lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Orang yang dikiranya lemah ini ternyata dapat menjadi bijak juga, walaupun ia kesal untuk mengakuinya. Itu benar. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa temannya, bahkan sekalipun ia bisa sihir, ia juga butuh bantuan temannya. Ia mendecak kesal. "Tch, terserah apa yang kau katakan! Jika kau ingin masuk klub ini, kau harus memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya sihirmu dulu!" Setelah mengucapkannya, ia berbalik untuk kembali meramu. "Tapi…Bukankah…"gumam Vlad dengan tidak jelas. "Ah, apakah itu diwajibkan? " Tanya Kirana pada kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi diam. "Sebenarnya tidak, tetapi jika Arthur. Kau lebih baik melakukannya, atau kau tidak diterima olehnya" Jelas Vlad menatap Kirana yang menghela napas.

"Padahal aku tidak ingin menggunakan sihir jika tidak diperlukan" gumam Kirana pelan. Vlad yang mendengarnya, heran. "Mengapa?" Tanya Vladimir. Kirana menatapnya sejenak, kemudian menjawabnya. "Karena kau tahu sihir itu berbahaya. Apalagi sihirku yang hitam. Walaupun terkadang memang berguna untuk menyembuhkan. Tetap saja lebih baik tidak digunakan terus menerus" Jelasnya memandang pada teman ghaibnya yang ternyata ada di ruangan itu.

"Sihir memang berbahaya jika kau salah dalam menggunakannya. Tetapi akan berguna, dan menyenangkan jika kau menggunakannya dengan benar" cengir Vlad. " Oh iya, tadi, mengapa kau berteriak?" Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencari tahu apa maksud Vlad. "Oh, itu…." Kirana menatap temannya yang sedang berada dipojok, entah sedang apa. "Hanya karena temanku mengagetkanku" Mendengarnya, Vladimir nyengir. "Ternyata kau gampang dikagetkan!" Ingin rasanya Kirana melempar cangkir yang dipegangnya saat ini ke wajah Vlad. "Salah siapa coba?" dengus Kirana kesal. "Tentu saja salahmu, mengapa kau harus kaget" Ucap Lukas yang ternyata mendengarkan, namun iris _violet_nya masih menghadap ke buku yang dibacanya. "Boleh tidak aku menonjok kalian berdua" Ujar Kirana menatap kedua pemuda didepannya. Oh, Vladimir ternyata sudah pindah lagi, dari sebelah Kirana menjadi sebelah Lukas. Tangan Vladimir membentuk suatu _peace sign_.

Menghela napas, kemudian teringat perkataan temannya. "Oh iya, tadi kalau tidak salah aku mendengar temanku berkata jika sekolah ini berbahaya malam hari. Apakah itu benar? Mengapa? " Mendengar pertanyaan Kirana, Vlad mengerjapkan iris _crimson_nya. "Itu benar. Karena kau tahu jika sekolah ini dekat dengan hutan. Makhluk dihutan itu memang liar, termasuk makhluk ghaibnya. Seperti _werewolf_. Terkadang makhluk seperti mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kalau tidak salah dulu sebelum jamannya Pak _Julius Roman_ sebagai kepala sekolah, terjadi banyak insiden. Yang tentu saja terjadi pada malam hari, karena dulu masih ada penjaga yang menjaga sekolah pada malam hari. Kami yakin jika kejadian itu disebabkan oleh mereka. _Érik Höggvari_, bisa dibilang ayah Lukas yang dapat melihat, namun sudah tidak mengajar di sekolah" Vladimir dan Kirana melihat ke arah Lukas yang sedang membaca.

"Mengetahui penyebabnya dan yakin jika semua insiden tersebut disebabkan oleh makhluk-makhluk dari hutan. Ia segera memberitahukan soal ini kepada Pak Julius. Yang tentu saja, Pak Julius sebenarnya tidak mempercayainya, namun jika _Érik _yang berkata, ia percaya. Ia melarang semua pihak untuk datang ke sekolah pada malam hari. Hanya itu yang aku tahu" Ujarnya menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Kirana mengangguk paham. Ia tidak percaya jika di sekolah ini terjadi peristiwa seperti itu. " Lalu, mengapa kalian berada disini malam hari? Bukankah itu berbahaya? " Kirana menatap Vlad, meminta kejujuran.

"Ah itu…"

"Itu karena _meeting_ di malam hari lebih terasa dibanding siang hari!" Cengir Vladimir, mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. " Walaupun kami juga mengadakan pertemuan di siang hari, namun beda lokasi. Pada siang hari kami melakukan aktivitas kami di tempat _Magic Club_ yang kau tahu itu. Malam hari kami disini karena disini paling aman. Oh dan pada malam hari, pekerjaan kami lebih _ekstrem_" Jelas Vlad, namun untuk perkataan yang terakhir, Kirana merasa kurang puas. "Apa pekerjaanmu pada malam hari?" Tanya Kirana. "Oh itu rahasia. Kau harus menjadi anggota klub dulu untuk mengetahuinya~" Ujar Vladimir. Tidak puas dengan jawabannya, Kirana mendengus kesal. '_Lihat saja…_'

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC~**_

**Khukhukhukhu~ *senyum inosen tanpa dosa* Perasaan udah lama nggak update nih *ngaku, mbentuk peace sign* Iya maaf, aslinya mau hiatus sih(?) Nggak bisa sering-sering ke warnet, _wong_ WiFi dirumah lagi rusak*mojok*Dan maaf kalau ada yg typo, soalnya auto-correct nih *peace sign***

**Kirana : *nepuk punggung Author* Sabar thor.**

**Aku bukan Thor. Aku bukan dewa Norse Mythologic.**

**.**

**Oh iya! **

**Julius Roman = Ancient Rome**

**Érik Höggvari = Ancient Scandinavia **

* * *

**Balas Review~**

**_kokuri-san =_****_ *tengok Kirana* Sepertinya begitu ( Kirana : Kau-! ) Iya, udah nih._**

**_somebody-san =_****_ Kirana : *uhuk* Apa!? Aku dan dia!? Lebih baik aku menikahi gulingku!_**

**_ Author : Jangan bilang kalau gulingmu itu tulip-_**

**_ Kirana : Gak!_**

**_MitsuKouFudo-san_****_ = Arthur : Mereka mem-bullyku dengan bahasa Inggris...*mojok* Tetapi ternyata ada yang tahu betapa awesomenya alisku ini...*terharu*_**

**_ Vlad : *mengabaikan Arthur* Aku biasanya sama Hungary-san~ Atau Bulgaria~ Tetapi lebih sering menjomblo~_**

**_ Lukas : *glare* Diam kau. Sebut namanya lagi dan kukutuk kau._**

**_TifaCat-san_****_ = Kirana : Wah, i love you too~(?) _****_ Belum boleh nyantet sama au-tan..._**

**_ Author : Nope, nope! Belum waktunya show-time!_**

* * *

**_Terima kasih yang ngeFav, ngeFoll, ngeReview~_**

**_Silahkan ngeReview lagi~ Tapi jangan yang pedes *mojok*_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_7/7/2015_**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Day

**_Welcome to Our World (8)_**

_._

* * *

Iris _violet_nya memperhatikan setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas putih itu. Sesekali ia membalikkan kertas per kertas, membuka halaman baru. Ia membaca di tengah malam yang gelap, hanya ditemani dengan sebuah lampu meja yang hanya bisa menerangi sekitarnya. Walaupun ia membaca dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia tetap fokus. Entah apa yang dibacanya.

**KRIEK.**

". . . "

"Ada apa? Apa kau datang ke sini untuk memanggilku kakak?" Tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya kepada orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "Tentu tidak, _Luk_. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan" Balas sang pemuda di depan pintu yang sekarang sedang duduk di tempat tidur milik si iris violet. Tak lama setelah itu, situasi menjadi sunyi. "Kemana saja kau?" Tanya si iris _lavender_ memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit mengejutkan di telinga si iris violet. Terdiam sebentar, lantas menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. "Hanya sedikit urusan dengan teman" Si lavender memberinya pandangan bosan, merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Karena ia tahu jika kakaknya itu menjawabnya dengan setengah-setengah.

Menghela napas pelan, si lavender memutuskan untuk tetap diam soal itu. "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanyanya dengan bosan, tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan. "_Secret of Indonesian Dark Magic_" Jawabnya dengan singkat. Memutar matanya bosan, si iris lavender sudah terbiasa dengan kakaknya yang gila sihir. Bukannya tidak percaya, ia percaya, karena saat kecil dulu, ia pernah melihat peri-peri yang bersinar. Ia rindu pada saat-saat itu. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Luk" Gumamnya lantas beranjak keluar dari kamar.

" Tentu saja tidak, _Emil_" Gumam Lukas seraya tersenyum tipis setelah kepergian sang adik.

* * *

**Welcome to Our World**

**( 8 ) **

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Welcome to Our World ****© Me/Emillia Kartika**

**Warning : Maybe/ Typo, etc**

**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca.**

* * *

**.**

**Tok. Tok. Tok**

Menunggu sebentar sebelum terbukalah pintunya, sang pemuda menggenggam erat payung yang dipegangnya sembari memandang lurus pintu didepannya ini.

**KRIEK..**

" Yaa, siapa—"

Sang gadis memandang tamunya dengan iris _onyx_nya yang melebar. Keadaan menjadi hening, hanya terdengar gemuruh air hujan.

" Kirana. "

"_Abel_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sang gadis beriris onyx yang dipanggil Kirana itu. Menggeleng pelan, pemuda yang dipanggil Abel itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang dilapisi dengan plastik tipis, kemudian memberikannya pada Kirana. "Tidak banyak, hanya memberikan ini padamu. Dari Bella" Kirana mengambil sodoran buku tersebut dari tangan Abel, kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Abel sebelum berputar balik. "Tapi ini masih hujan, lebih baik kau masuk dulu" Tawar Kirana. Sebenci-bencinya ia dengan Abel, ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang teman terkena sakit akibat hujan nantinya. Walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci Abel.

Berpikir sejenak, kemudian iris _emerald_nya melirik ke sang iris onyx. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku masih ada urusan" Menggumamkan kata '_Oh_' sebelum mengangguk pelan, sang gadis memperhatikan kepergian si jabrik. Menghela napas, seraya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah hangatnya. Kirana kembali melanjutkan ritualnya. Terlihat bingung, apa yang sebaiknya ia tunjukkan pada si alis agar ia menerimanya? Sesuatu yang menarik, tetapi tidak berbahaya. Tidak yakin, karena sihirnya adalah sihir hitam. Berbahaya. Berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

_' Oh iya… '_

Ia segera beranjak ke dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau yang tajam.

* * *

.

Pagi telah menyambut. Kali ini si gadis tidak ketiduran. Ia mengucir kuda rambutnya, lantas menjepitkan jepit bunga kamboja di surai hitamnya. Beranjak dari kamar, ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Kemudian pergi berangkat ke sekolah. Mengunci pintu rumahnya, kemudian keluar dari halaman. Disaat-saat itu ia disapa oleh teman seperumahannya, Mei. Si gadis Taiwan mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke sekolah bersama, yang tentu saja diterima. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah, mereka bercakap dan terkadang bercanda. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, si gadis Indonesia disapa oleh sosok yang dikenalnya. Seperti biasa, sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

" Yo! Kirana! " Ujarnya.

" _Matthias_? Ada apa? " Iris onyxnya bertemu dengan iris _sapphire_ milik pemuda tersebut.

" Kau ikut? Pertandingan nanti melawan Yao lho! " Berkedip sebentar, kemudian terlihat berpikir. 'Nanti ya…Tapi kan nanti aku harus menunjukkan sihirku kepada si alis…' Matthias bergabung dengan mereka, berjalan seraya menanti jawaban dari Kirana. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, maaf Matt.."

" Yah, sayang sekali, _aru_. Padahal kemampuanmu itu hebat, walaupun tidak sehebat milikku"

Ketiga orang yang tadinya berjalan berpaling menghadap sosok pemuda Cina di lobi sekolah. "_Yao_!" Sahut ketiganya ketika melihat seorang _Wang Yao_. "Padahal aku ingin bertanding denganmu, aru" Keluh Yao yang menghela napas. "Tenang saja Yao! Aku ada disini untuk bertanding denganmu!" Cengir Matthias yang entah kenapa membuat Kirana merasa di rendahkan. "Iya iya, kamu lebih jago daripada aku" Menggembungkan pipinya sedikit menatap Matthias yang sedari tadi nyengir, diikuti dengan Yao. "Bukan itu maksudku—Tapi sudah kubuktikan bukan? Pertandingan Senin kemarin'kan aku yang menang!" Menghela napas pelan, Kirana tersenyum tipis. "Sesukamu lah Mat! Tapi akan kubuktikan di pertandingan kita selanjutnya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" Tantang Kirana yang dibalas dengan cengiran sang pemuda yang lebih lebar. "Aku juga takkan kalah, Kir!" Menepuk pundak Kirana pelan, yang disambut dengan tamparan dari sang gadis. "Kalau kau sudah dapat mengalahkan dia, hadapilah aku aru!" Mei terkekeh pelan mendengar kakak dan teman-temannya yang semangat di pagi hari seperti ini. Setelah berpamitan, Mei dan Kirana beranjak ke kelas mereka.

* * *

.

**Ding. Dong. **

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kirana yang merasa pegal akibat pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan segera beranjak keluar dengan teman se-gengnya, yaitu _Elizaveta, Mei, Michelle, dan Bella_. Menuju kemana? Tentunya ke kafetaria. Mereka merasa lapar setelah mendengar ceramah dari guru-guru tersebut. Bergegas ke kafetaria sekolah dengan cepat, sebelum gerombolan siswa datang menerjang. "Wah! Lagi sepi! Ayo pesan yuk!" Usul Eliza yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya. "Aku mencari tempat duduk saja ya, aku sudah bawa bekal!" Eliza mengangguk dan Bella segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka berlima.

Saat-saat Kirana sedang memesan, samar-samar ia mendengar perkataan _chef_ kantin tersebut. Rasa panik terpapang di wajahnya. "Duh! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mencuri disekolah ini?" Ujar sang chef yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku tidak tahu! Aku yakin aku sudah mengunci dapur dengan benar! Bukankah kemarin sore masih tersusun dengan segar didalam box!?" Sahut sang penjaga kantin. "Oleh karena itu! Kepala sekolah juga sudah menjamin keamanan kafetaria bukan?" Mereka tetap panik seperti itu, kemudian memutuskan untuk menggunakan sisa bahan makanan yang tersedia. ' Apa yang terjadi? ' Tanya Kirana pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai memesan, mereka kembali membawa sebuah papan kecil dari stan yang mereka kunjungi. Mereka duduk, kemudian mulai berbincang kembali. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku dengar saat aku sedang memesan di stan 01, bahwa bahan makanan mereka ada yang hilang. Sehingga jatah makanan yang ada terbatas dan kurang bervariasi" Ujar Eliza memulai percakapan. "Oh! Di stan 03 juga!" Sahut Michelle yang diikuti oleh anggukan Mei. "Stan 05 yang kukunjungi juga...Padahal kudengar Pak Julius sudah menjamin keamanan kafetaria..."Lapor Kirana membuka mulut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.." Gumam Eliza yang menunduk, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Yah! Yang penting kita nikmati saja apa yang ada, kan?"Ujar Kirana yang ingin mencerahkan situasi. Mereka mengangguk pelan lantas mulai berbincang lagi. Percakapan dipimpin oleh Eliza yang sedang memamerkan koleksi doujinnya. Pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka serta mengambil papan milik stan, dan Bella mulai membuka bekalnya. Mereka saling bertukar lauk. Kirana yang sebagaimana sudah selesai terlebih dahulu, berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Melambaikan tangannya pelan, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kafetaria.

* * *

.

Keluar dari toilet, sang gadis membersihkan tangannya, menghela napas lega. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Kirana terlonjak kaget akibat hembusan angin di lehernya.

"Hyaa!"

Terlonjak kaget, Kirana segera berpaling kearah sumber angin tersebut. Tidak ada.

"Hahaha! Kaget seperti biasanya!"

Sang gadis menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Iris onyxnya terjatuh di helai _strawberry blonde_ milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mencibirkan bibirnya sedikit, mendengus kesal. "Iiih, apaan sih Vlad. Kau mengagetkanku" Dengus Kirana yang dibalas oleh sang pemuda dengan membentuk tanda '_peace_' dengan jarinya seraya menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya. Berjalan disamping sang gadis yang terlihat sebal, sedangkan dirinya yang masih menyeringai lebar. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Vladimir menatap sang gadis dengan iris _crimson_nya. Terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Yah, mungkin" Jawaban yang membuat sang pemuda _sweatdrop_ sedikit. Ternyata gadis di depannya ini tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang kuat. "Oh ayolah! Kau pasti bisa!"Sahut Vladimir menepuk punggung Kirana. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

" Terima kasih, Vlad. Tapi aku yakin ini akan berhasil " Ujar Kirana tersenyum yang membuat Vlad sedikit bergidik ngeri tetapi kemudian menyeringai kembali. "Baguslah kalau begitu! Tunjukan pada Arthur dan kami kekuatanmu!" Si iris crimson menepuk kepala si helai hitam pelan. "Oi, Vlad!" Sahut seseorang yang membuat kedua orang tersebut berpaling ke arah sumber suara. "Ah!Milen! Kirana, aku pergi duluan ya, dah!" Ujar Vlad yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang gadis, kemudian beranjak pergi berjalan disamping temannya, _Milen Dimitar_. Melihat Vlad yang telah pergi, Kirana mulai berjalan lurus lagi. Tiba-tiba disampingnya lewatlah seekor makhluk yang kecil. Si gadis mengedipkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong roknya.

"Maaf, ini akan sakit sebentar"

* * *

**Ding. Dong**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Banyak siswa yang keluar dari kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Kirana, aku pergi duluan ya!"

"Oke!"

Sang gadis merapikan bangkunya yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Setelah semua buku telah masuk, ia kembali mengecek tasnya, memastikan jika alat dan bahan yang diperlukan ada. Menghela napas pelan seraya menutup tasnya, ia beranjak pergi keluar kelas. Saat akan berjalan ke kanan, iris onyx sang gadis terjatuh pada ketiga sosok manusia yang sedang bersandar disebelah pintu.

"Yo! Kau siap?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Sang gadis terdiam sebentar, lantas ia mengangguk, diikuti dengan cengiran dari sang iris crimson. "Baiklah, ayo!" Seru Vladimir kemudian beranjak pergi bersama kedua temannya. Kirana mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Menyusuri koridor, kemudian naik ke lantai untuk aktivitas klub dan ekstakulikuler. Mereka terhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan '_Magic Club'. _Saat Vlad membukanya, dapat dilihat jika didalam ruangan tersebut sangatlah gelap. Kirana yakin ia takkan bisa melihat. Saat ketiga anggota klub itu masuk, Kirana terpaku melihat mata mereka yang menyala dalam gelap, menunjukkan warna iris mereka masing-masing yang terlihat dengan jelas dalam gelap. Mereka menyematkan api pada lilin yang sudah disiapkan mereka di setiap sudut di ruangan tersebut. Vlad, yang entah bagaimana bisa, hanya menudingkan jarinya pada lilin, kemudian sungut lilin mulai dimakan oleh api. Benar-benar _Magic Club_.

"Masuklah!"

Atas perkataan Vlad, sang gadis berjalan masuk. Dengan iris onyxnya, ia dapat melihat berbagai macam benda di dalam ruangan yang berserakan tersebut. Ada rak yang berisi dengan buku entah apa, ada rak yang berisi dengan...bahan untuk ramuan? Rak kedua itu berisi dengan benda-benda yang tidak diketahui oleh Kirana, namun dapat dilihat jika sebagian dari benda-benda tersebut berbahaya. Si trio masuk ke kamar yang terlihat kosong. Kelihatannya itu tempat untuk melakukan ujiannya. Lukas keluar, kemudian kembali masuk membawa sebuah keranjang kecil. Vladimir menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tunjukkan kami salah satu sihirmu. Gunakan ini sebagai kelinci percobaan." Si iris violet memberikan keranjang kecil tersebut pada gadis didepannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan mungil sang gadis menyambar keranjang tersebut. Menatap ketiga pemuda didepannya, kemudian kearah keranjang, terlihat ragu untuk membukanya. Menarik napas, kemudian dibukanya keranjang kecil itu. Didalamnya adalah seekor tikus. Kirana sedikit terlonjak melihat tikus tersebut lompat dari keranjangnya. Menunggu aba-aba, Kirana menarik napas dalam.

"Kau punya 5 menit untuk menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya, kau ditolak dan kami terpaksa menyuruhmu meminum larutan penghilang ingatan. Persiapkanlah dirimu dahulu. Karena kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan" Jelas Arthur yang_ sedikit _memandang remeh gadis didepannya. "S-satu kesempatan?"Gumam Kirana namun dapat ditangkap oleh telinga sang alis. "Heh, kau mengharapkan apa? Kau ingin kami berlaku lebih lembut hanya karena kau adalah seorang perempuan?"Ujar Arthur dengan sinis. "Uh..Kukira kau gentleman.." Kedip Kirana, bersamaan dengan Arthur yang sedikit tersentak akibat perkataan sang gadis yang ada benarnya. "T-tentu saja aku adalah seorang gentleman. Tapi disaat seperti ini, kita tidak memerlukan perilaku gentle! Terutama kau" Sang gadis memberinya tatapan yang memiliki arti 'dasar-tidak-adil'. Ia menarik napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya, berpaling ke arah sang tikus yang ternyata masih berada disekitar keranjang. "Aku siap"

Berkedip sebentar, lalu memulai pertandingan

"Baiklah, mulai. Waktumu hanya 5 menit "

* * *

.

.

.

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**Aaaa-Aslinya tadi udah ngepost, tapi salah ngedelete chapter ; A ;**

**Yaudah~ Sekalian dipanjangin aja~ Karena kata mbak Lena kurang panjang, dan diri ini tahu sih XD**

**Hmm, tapi sebentar lagi sekolah jadi mungkin bisa update, tapi pendek seperti biasanya. *lirik atas* Yang diatas ini juga masih kurang panjang.**

**Hoe~ Chapter 8 udah keluar~ Tepar nih, habis mudik malah tepar.**

**Oke, langsung aja.**

* * *

_**Review~**_

_**kokuri-san = Kirana : *tertawa dengan yandere* Ufu~ Lihat saja nanti~**_

_** Vlad : *sweatdrop* Entah mengapa, hawanya mengerikan...**_

_**.**_

_**MitsuKouFudo-san = Arthur : Apa? Benci cinta? *ikutan lirik Kirana***_

_** Kirana : *ngerasa kelirik* *lirik balik* Apa?**_

_** Vlad : Ngapain nanya, pasti atas lah! *ketawa***_

_** Author : Masyaallah..*sweatdrop***_

_** Vlad : Oh tentu, itulah apa yang dilakukan oleh gentleman terhadap sang lady~**_

_** Arthur : *ngerasa kesindir* Maksudmu apa?**_

_** Kirana : Oh, maksudmu ngejahilin orang gitu? Iiish...**_

_** Lukas : *memutar mata bosan* Jangan panggil aku itu.**_

_** Kirana : Ufu~ Ternyata banyak yang mendukungku ya~ *senyum mirip Ivan***_

_** Magic Trio : ' Dia mengerikan... '**_

_**.**_

_**TifaCat-san = Author : Hoee-*kabur* Eng... *lirik Kirana terus lirik Arthur* Mungkin~**_

_** Si tulip udah nongol tuh *lirik Abel***_

_** Abel : Tch, itu doang peranku? Dasar pelit.**_

_** Author : *jleb* Nggak lah! Kau juga pelit!**_

_** *berantem sama Abel***_

_** Author : *balik* Tenang, Somat masih sayang kamu~ *hoe***_

_** .**_

* * *

**Makasih yang sudah nge-review, favorite, dan follow di Chapter sebelumnya!**

**Chapter ini juga minta review~**

**Review please?**

**.**

**21/07/2015**


	9. Chapter 9 : Welcome Abroad!

_Welcome to Our World (9)_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Sepi, sunyi, Mendiskripsikan keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Mereka terkejut, gadis didepan mereka ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan.

Menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan iris mereka yang berbeda warna, terbeliak. Salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya si iris emerald, berdeham. Ia telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Kau…Kau lulus…"

Bibir sang gadis yang sedari tadi terlihat datar, kini menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

" Ya, terima kasih, "

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Welcome to Our World ****© Me**

**Sedikit headcanon dari Harry Potter ****© J.K Rowling**

**Warning : Typo, update lama, OoC/?**

**Genre : Friendship, Supernatural, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan sihir.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Flashback :_

"_Mulai," Ujar sang alis, memandang sinis gadis didepannya. Kalau ia bisa jujur, ia tidak meremehkan gadis didepannya ini. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, itulah sifatnya. Mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Arthur Kirkland itu, iris onyx milik Kirana tertuju ke arah seekor tikus yang sedang berlari-lari dengan gesit, tidak menginginkan hal buruk menimpa dirinya._

_Sang gadis menghela napas. Walaupun ia cukup gesit, ia tahu ia takkan bisa menangkap sang tikus itu dengan cara mengejarnya. Mengingat bahwa suatu sihir entah apa telah terpasang pada sang tikus. Oleh karena itu, Kirana mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami yang terlihat seperti sebuah stik jerami biasa, hanya saja berbentuk seperti salib dan terlihat bercak-bercak merah menutupi bagian kepalanya._

_Ketiga pemuda didalam ruangan itu memandang heran boneka yang dibawa oleh sang gadis. Kembali merogoh sesuatu dari kantong roknya, sembari menatap sang tikus. Sebuah pisau belati. Ketiga trio tersentak kaget ketika melihat kehadiran pisau tersebut. Apa gadis ini gila? Larangan disekolah salah satunya adalah dilarang membawa senjata tajam dan senjata api, kecuali untuk kebutuhan praktek. Tetapi karena mereka, tepatnya Arthur, yang menantangnya, apa boleh buat. Namun sang alis tersadar._

"_Asal kau tahu saja, kami tidak menerima seseorang yang berkemampuan untuk menyakiti."_

_Kirana memandang ke arahnya sebentar, lantas menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya._

"_Tidak, tentu saja, Arthur. Menyakiti bukanlah tujuanku, dan keinginanku" Jelas sang gadis, berjalan mendekati dinding. Menatap sang tikus yang berada di pojokan, seraya menggumamkan sesuatu, ia menancapkan pisau itu ke dinding, menusuk sang boneka yang berada di antara dinding dan pisau tepat di hati._

_Sang trio terlihat sedikit kaget atas apa yang dilakukannya, sebelum menyadari. Apa hubungannya dengan sihir? Namun pertanyaan itu terjawabkan ketika mereka mendengar jeritan sang tikus yang terdengar melengking. Kemudian jeritan tersebut terhenti ketika Kirana melepaskan pisau dari hati boneka itu. Sang trio menatap kaget, tak percaya bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. "Guna-guna?"Gumam Vlad pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kedua pemuda disampingnya. "Santet." Ujar Lukas yang terlihat sedikit tegang dibalik suaranya yang monoton. Arthur, yang kesadarannya mulai kembali, menyadari. "Kau telah membunuh—"_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi ia __belum__ mati. Itu bukanlah tujuanku, maupun keinginanku. Sudah kubilang. Inilah mengapa aku tidak begitu suka bermain dengan sihirku" Potong sang gadis sebelum Arthur dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati sang tikus yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat tubuh si tikus dan menunjukkannya ke depan ketiga pemuda tersebut. Tersenyum kecut melihat ke arah tiga pemuda yang memasang raut kebingungan._

_Mengambil napas, sang gadis menaruh jari lentik tangan kanannya pada jantung sang tikus, tepat dimana ia menusuk boneka tadi. Menekannya pelan. Sekilas, sang trio dapat melihat kilatan cahaya berwarna putih. Namun hal itu terjadi dalam tidak lebih dari satu-dua detik. Vladimir mengucek matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, sang tikus yang sedari tadi tidak sadarkan diri, kembali berdiri dan mulai berlari-lari seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tentunya membuat si trio terkejut._

_Badai keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut, trio yang terkejut sebagai tersangka. Sang gadis terlihat malu dan bingung melihat reaksi sang trio atas pertunjukkannya. Senyum sinisnya berubah menjadi datar. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu respon dari sang alis yang belum tersadarkan. Sang alis berdeham, membuat sang gadis menatap ke arahnya._

" _Kau…kau lulus…" _

_Suatu kalimat yang Kirana tunggui. Kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis kepada pemuda yang kemarin meremehkannya ini. _

" _Ya, terima kasih,"_

_End of flashback._

* * *

" Tapi aku terkejut, Kirana. Bagaimana kau melakukannya dengan cepat? " Mendengarnya, sang gadis menatap ke arah sang iris _crimson_. Terkedip beberapa kali, sedikit kebingungan. "Maksudmu? Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya kembali, seraya menyeruput kopi yang tadi Lukas berikan padanya dengan segan. "Santet. Bukankah itu membutuhkan beberapa bagian tubuh sang target?" Terlihat berpikir atas perkataan sang iris violet, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Oh. Ya, memang. Pada awalnya aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan lulus, tapi setelah melihat tikus itu…Aku dapat melihat sabetan luka pada tikus itu. Membuatku yakin bahwa itu adalah tikus yang kugunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan saat di koridor barusan, " Menempatkan cangkirnya pada meja didepannya, kemudian memberikan wajah menyesal. "Aku telah memegang sebuah bangkai tikus"

"Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?"

"Sudah, lah! Kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Tetapi aku masih dapat mencium bau tikus itu," seringai Vladimir.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Vlad. Atau mungkin hidungmu yang tajam itu telah rusak"

Selama kedua makhluk didepannya ini berdebat, Lukas sedang meneliti sesuatu. Tadi, ia meminta boneka yang tadi Kirana gunakan untuk menyantet. Ia menganalisis boneka jerami itu dengan teliti, terutama dibagian kepalanya yang berlumuran darah. Dan ia sadari, bahwa bercak-bercak merah itu adalah darah.

Darah.

Lukas yakin jika darah tersebut adalah darah tikus itu tadi, karena baunya.

Iris violetnya melirik sedikit ke arah sang gadis. Dapat dilihat dengan kedua iris violetnya bahwa Kirana terlihat sedikit kesal, menyikut Vlad dengan sikut kanannya. Sepertinya Vlad telah menjahili Kirana lagi. Sementara sang tersangka hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya seperti , paling tidak Vlad tidak seburuk saudaranya Matthias itu.

Saat Lukas kembali meneliti, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. "Apa itu?" Salah satu alis tebalnya menurun. Tampang jijik, bingung, dan heran tercampur dalam wajahnya. "Boneka." Balas Lukas singkat. Salah satu alis tebalnya kembali menurun, tetapi kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sang gadis sembari membawa sebuat botol kecil dan tongkat kayu di kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya, tapi sebagai ketua yang baik, kuucapkan selamat datang di klub kami," Alis Kirana berkedut kesal mendengar ketidak-tulusannya. "Minumlah ini" Ujar Arthur seraya memberikan botol kecil yang ada di tangannya kepada Kirana yang menatap isi botolnya dengan heran. "Ini ruangan sihir. Kami biasa tidak menggunakan penerangan disini. Jadi, minumlah itu. Kau dapat melihat dalam kegelapan nantinya. Yah, walaupun tak setajam miliknya" ibu jari Arthur menunjuk ke seorang Vladimir yang sedang mematikan lilin, membuat ruangan tersebut semakin gelap. Melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita, Kirana memutuskan untuk meminum cairan yang ada di dalam botol tersebut.

Kalau saja ia tidak pernah dilatih untuk tidak memilah-milih makanan, ia pasti sudah menyemburkan seluruh cairan tersebut. Ia terbatuk kecil setelah meminumnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang dimasukkannya ke dalam cairan itu? Rasanya sangat tidak menggoda. Tetapi lama-lama ia dapat melihat sekitarnya. Walau tidak sepenuhnya, ia masih dapat melihat ketiga pemuda yang sedang berdiri menatap dirinya. Kirana menolehkan dirinya ke belakang, ke arah sebuah cermin.

Ia dapat melihat kedua irisnya bersinar dalam gelap, begitu juga dengan iris-iris milik ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"A-ap—"

" Itu adalah kontrak yang menandakan bahwa kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub kami" Jelas Vlad, samar-samar Kirana dapat melihat cengirannya. Sang gadis mengedipkan matanya. Jujur, memang _dukun_ di negaranya dijuluki _The Master of The Black Magic_, tetapi ia kaget dengan keunikan sihir di luar. "Tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya Kirana yang masih menatap ke cermin. "Mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tidak dapat melihat, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir," Kirana menatap ke Arthur, sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi ia telan pertanyaan itu kembali. "Kecuali jika kau telah memasuki area yang telah dibatasi oleh _magic seal_ , seperti area ini. Kami telah membuatnya, batasnya adalah pintu depan. Kau lihat? Sinar biru yang menjadi perantara antara dunia luar dan ruangan ini? Jadi, saat ini kau sedang berada di _magic area_. Klub kami tidak seenaknya menggunakan sihir, jadi masing-masing dari kami memiliki tongkat kami sendiri. Ini tongkatmu, rawatlah dengan baik," Arthur berhenti menjelaskan untuk menyerahkan tongkat tersebut ke Kirana.

"Tongkat tersebut dapat membatasi kekuatan yang kau gunakan dalam sihir, sehingga kita tidak dapat melukai seseorang disini. Walaupun itu tergantung oleh seberapa besarnya kekuatan yang kau keluarkan," Kirana meneliti tongkatnya. Tongkat itu terlihat seperti sebatang kayu yang sedikit dihaluskan. "Ini—" sebelum Kirana dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Arthur mendahuluinya. "Ayunkan saja dengan pelan, kau tidak bisa menilai barang dari bentuknya" Kirana mengedipkan matanya, lantas mengangguk pelan. Lukas melirik ke arah sang gadis, hanya sekedar untuk melihat seberapa tangguh dirinya. Perlahan, Kirana mengayunkan tongkatnya dan—

**WUUSH.  
BYUR.  
PRANG!  
.**

**.**

**.**

_Krik…krik…._

.

Diam. Semuanya terdiam. Penghuni ruangan belum mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, Kirana meletakkan tongkatnya dengan pelan. Arthur dan Vladimir berkeringat dingin seraya menggigit bibir mereka bagian bawah. Lukas menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Apa yang terjadi…" Gumam Vladimir yang masih syok.

"…Ini diluar dugaanku. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Tongkat itu terbuat dari batang pohon _rosewood_, jantung naga Norwegia, sehelai bulu _griffin_ dan setetes air mata _phoenix_…Tidak mungkin" Arthur memijit jidatnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya. "Arthur, mungkin kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa tongkatlah yang memilih pemiliknya" Ujar Lukas yang kembali mengambil bukunya. Sedangkan Kirana, sekarang ia masih syok tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Namun akhirnya ia tersadar kembali bahwa ia telah menghancurkan beberapa benda yang ia tidak tahu apa. Sedikit melirik ke arah mereka, Kirana berkata, "M-maaf. A-aku ganti."

" Tidak, tidak usah. Kau dapat menggantinya nanti" Perkataan dari bibir sang alis membuat sang gadis menghela napas lega. Ia tidak dapat meminta orang tuanya uang dengan alasan bahwa ia telah menghancurkan sebuah ruangan sekolah. Yah, hampir. Sepertinya ia akan bersujud syukur dirumah nantinya.

Berdeham pelan, seraya menenangkan dirinya, Kirana menatap ke arah tiga trio yang terdiam. "Jadi…apa yang barusan saja terjadi?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan yang melanda ruangan. Arthur terdiam sebentar seraya sedikit melirik ke arah sang gadis. "Kekuatanmu…kau harus mengontrolnya dengan baik. Baiklah! Sebagai ketua disini, aku, bersama dengan mereka berdua, akan melatihmu untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu ! Tapi sebelum itu…." Si alis tebal melirik ke sekitarnya, diikuti oleh lirikan ketiga penghuni lainnya. "Kita harus segera membereskan ruangan ini. Dan tidak lupa, kita harus mencari bahan-bahan yang sudah hancur, nanti…" Hal ini membuat Kirana benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Menghela napas, Kirana beranjak untuk membereskan tempat itu mulai dari sudut ruangan.

_Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang._

* * *

.

Tak tersangka, mereka telah membereskan seisi ruangan hanya dalam 1 jam lebih 15 menit.

"Ah, kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak sebelum malam tiba. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke hutan sekarang juga?" Tawar Vlad yang terlihat sangat menanti-nanti.

"Kau terdengar sangat riang, Vlad. Apa yang bagus dari hutan itu? Bukankah hutan itu…" Tidak tahu bagaimana harusnya ia mengatakannya, Kirana hanya melirik ke arah Vlad, seakan meminta agar ia paham tentang perkataannya.

"Tentu! Kau tahu bahwa banyak misteri terjadi di hutan, apalagi hutan belakang sekolah! Konon ada yang mendengar jeritan rakyat jelata saat mereka melintasi hutan itu!" Perkataan Vladimir malah membuat Kirana bergidik ngeri. _Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan menampilkan cengiranmu itu!?._

"Dan…kita akan masuk ke dalam sana?" Tanya Kirana dengan ragu, meminta-minta agar Vladimir memberikan jawaban 'Tidak', walaupun ia tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah yang sebaliknya.

"_Desigur! _" Jawab Vlad menggunakan bahasa yang terdengar asing di telinga Kirana, namun Kirana tampak tahu arti dari perkataan itu.

' _Oh, tuhan. Beritahu aku bahwa bergabung dengan mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk ,'_

.

.

.

_TBC~_

* * *

**Ah, halo halo~**

**Maaf, udah lama banget nggak update *nunduk***

**Sibuk nih bang, neng ;;**

**Chapter ini...Rada nggak jelas bagiku sih, tapi eneng Ayu kurang bisa bikin headcanon ;;7;;**

**Ah, saya mau buat Hetalia x Magi, tapi saya coba lihat ini fanfic dulu orz**

**Ah, kalau ada typo atau apa, mohon kasih tahu!**

**Dan untuk IFA, nggak bisa ikut ^^; **

**Langsung aja, balas Review~**

* * *

_**Review~**_

_**(Lena-san) Whaha- maaf nggak sempet bikin yang panjang-panjang ) Untuk pairing, disini belum dicantumkan, karena lebih cenderung ke friendship. Tapi diusahain ada romance nyempil kalau mau.**_

_**(Misaki Younna-san) Wahaha, halo Saki~ Iya, si manis dan si tsundere~ **_

_** Sihirnya Kirana nggak perlu dikepo-in~**_

_**Kirana : Itu sindiran atau apa sih...**_

_** Gomen haha, kurang bisa update cepet akhir-akhir ini, tapi makasih udah ngereview!**_

_**(kokuri-san) Wahahah, memang sengaja kok~ Udah nih**_

_**(TifaCAT-san) Makasih udah review, mbak~**_

* * *

**Makasih yang udah nge-review, favorite, follow di chapter sebelumnya!**

**Chapter ini juga diminta reviewnya kalau bisa, hehe(?)**

**Thanks!**

**.**

.

.

_**14 Oktober 2015**_


	10. Chapter 10: Whisper of the Wind

_Welcome to Our World(10)_

_._

* * *

_._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan kedua orang yang familiar, berusaha berlari keluar hutan bersama dua orang yang lainnya, terlihat sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu.

"Kupikir tadinya kau bilang bahwa hal yang aneh-aneh tidak akan muncul pada siang hingga sore hari di sini, Vlad!?" hentak sang gadis ayu yang napasnya terengah-engah sembari berlari sekuat tenaga. Surai hitamnya terlihat melambai-lambai dan tubuhnya terbasuh oleh keringat.

"Aku yakin soal itu! Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka apabila _makhluk itu _bisa ada di dalam! Kupikir mereka sudah punah!" jelas si _strawberry blonde_ meyakinkan.

Sang gadis tidak menjawab, hanya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari ke sebelah si iris _crimson_, mendahului si iris _emerald_ dan si iris_ violet_. Di saat yang tidak tepat, tepat di depan langkahan kakinya terdapat akar pohon yang sangat besar dan tebal, kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Si gadis terjatuh

"K-Kirana!"sahut si strawberry blonde dari jauh dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk. Tak berlama-lamaan, sang gadis berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun nyatanya percuma, lutut dan sikunya terluka cukup lebar. Sebelum sang gadis pasrah, seseorang sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Butuh waktu sebelum sang gadis menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, namun saat ia sadar, rona merah menutupi pipinya.

"Lepasin, _Thur_!"

Memang begini, sang gadis tidak terbiasa dengan kontak berat dengan kaum adam. Sehingga apabila hal itu terjadi, ia hanya bisa memberontak.

"Kau bodoh atau apa! Mana bisa aku melepaskanmu saat ini, bodoh!" kalimat ini membuat semburat merah di pipi sang gadis menjadi semakin merah. Sebelum ia mendengar perkataan selanjutnya.

"—aku tak mau teman-temanmu itu datang dan menghantui kami bersama dengan rohmu itu!" perkataan itu hanya memancing amarah sang gadis.

'_Entah apa yang harus kulakukan pada alis tebal ini nantinya,'_ batin sang gadis seraya memberi 'senyuman manis'nya.

"A-ada apa dengan senyuman itu,"ujar si alis tebal yang sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Tetapi intinya, apa yang membuat mereka terlibat dalam hal seperti ini?

* * *

**Hetalia ****© Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Welcome to Our World ****© Me**

**Sedikit headcanon dari Harry Potter ****© J.K Rowling**

**Warning : Typo, update lama, OoC/?**

**Genre : Friendship, Supernatural, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan sihir.**

* * *

.

Setelah bertanya-tanya tentang nasibnya bersama mereka kepada Tuhan, sang gadis akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Vladimir yang sudah menyiapkan ransel di balik punggungnya.

"Anu, apakah kau yakin jika perjalanan ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kirana dengan ragu, menunggu paling tidak jawaban yang dapat merilekskan hatinya.

"Tidak jika kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh" jawab Lukas datar lantas kembali menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Jawaban yang membuat Kirana semakin ragu untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu takut dengan hutan. Buktinya saat jamannya masih bocah, ia sering berkeliaran di hutan bersama _teman-teman_nya. Ia hanya takut untuk bertemu makhluk-makhluk asing dimatanya, terutama dari luar negerinya. Contohnya saja naga.

"Tenang saja, hal-hal yang aneh tidak akan muncul di siang maupun sore hari!" ujar Vlad yang membuat Kirana menghela napas pasrah. Paling tidak jawaban itu lebih melegakannya dibanding dengan jawaban milik _seseorang._

"Terima kasih, Vlad,"

Vladimir hanya mengangguk seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Si alis tebal, Arthur Kirkland, kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya membawa selembar jubah ber_hoodie_ berwarna hijau gelap. Jubah itu memiliki panjang paling tidak menutupi lutut, dan dapat dilihat seuntai pita yang bergantung di bahu jubah itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Kirana, menyodorkan jubah tersebut padanya. Kirana, yang merasa bahwa jubah itu diberikan padanya, mengambil sodoran kain tersebut dengan sedikit ragu.

"Itu jubah pelindung. Paling tidak bisa melindungimu dari serangan beberapa elemen dalam jumlah yang kecil. Seperti api dari sebatang korek api. Jubah itu juga dapat melindungi paling tidak nyawamu apabila berhantaman dengan elemen dengan jumlah besar, namun jubah itu akan ikut terbakar. Walaupun aku tidak dapat menjamin bila _tidak_ ada luka-luka yang akan timbul di kulitmu, " Kirana mengangguk paham, lantas mengenakannya dan mengikat pita itu, diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Sebagai pengetahuanmu, siapa tahu kau memang sebegitu bodohnya. Untuk mengakses sihir menggunakan tongkat, kita menggunakan mantra. Aku tidak tahu lafal mantra yang kau gunakan, jadi kau cari tahu tentang itu sendiri." Butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk tidak menonjok pemuda beralis tebal di depannya ini menggunakan kepalan tangannya, yang sebagaimana membuatnya hanya mengedutkan alisnya dengan kesal. _Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakah dia menjadi lebih kasar dari itu!?_

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya sang gadis pada siapapun yang ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau memang bodoh atau apa? Ikuti bisikan angin!" Tuhan, lama-kelamaan Kirana akan menjadi gila apabila ia terlalu lama berbicara dengan si alis sarkastik. Tapi yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan tangannya seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang gelap. Kau dapat melihat bagaimana gadis ini berjuang untuk melawan emosinya ini.

Vlad, seperti biasanya, menyadari situasinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Arthur, bukankah kau pernah menyimpan buku tentang _Dark Arts_? Kenapa tidak kau berikan padanya saja?" ujar Vladimir memecah suasana. Arthur hanya memalingkan wajahnya seraya memberikan desahan yang mencemooh, lantas menjawabnya

"Kau bercanda? Dalam buku itu terdapat mantra-mantra yang berbahaya. Jikalau buku itu ada ditangan gadis yang ceroboh itu, apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini?"cemooh Arthur dengan sarkastik. Kalau saja Vladimir tidak menghentikkannya, kepalan sang gadis pasti sudah mendarat di wajah beralis tebal itu.

"K-Kirana, tahan dulu!"

Lukas hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah keduanya menggunakan iris violetnya yang masih bercahaya itu. Mereka berlagak seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar! Ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lantas memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat _troll_ miliknya yang mendaratkan sebuah kepalan pada kepala mereka masing-masing.

"_Ouch!_" "Aw!"

Keduanya menggerutu, terlihat mengelus-elus kepala mereka dengan sayang. Mereka bertiga melirik pada sang troll, yang mendapati figur seorang pemuda Norwegia. Ia mendaratkan pandangan terdingin yang pernah Kirana lihat, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian bertingkah terlalu kekanak-kanakan," ujar Lukas membuka mulutnya. "Hentikan perdebatan konyolmu dan cepatlah berangkat, atau aku akan pulang" lanjutnya memberikan _deathglare_ kepada mereka berdua, yang entah kenapa juga mempengaruhi Vladimir.

Arthur mendecak kesal, lantas berjalan keluar ruangan dengan hentakkan kaki yang tidak bisa biasa. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang masih membeku dan Vladimir yang berkeringat dingin bersama si raut dingin.

Lukas yang sedari tadi melirik kepergian Arthur, menolehkan lirikannya pada kedua figur di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lebih baik kalian bergegas atau kutinggal." Dengan perkataannya itu, mereka berdua segera beranjak keluar, diikuti oleh Lukas.

Pelajaran yang Kirana dapatkan hari ini adalah:

_Jangan pernah membuat Lukas Bondevik marah!_

"Daaan disinilah kita, di jalan masuk hutan sekolah kita tercinta!"

Ditelitinya 'jalan masuk' dengan iris onyx miliknya. _Darimana pun kau pandang, jalan masuk ini tidak sama dengan sisi hutan yang lain! _ Hutan tersebut terlihat gelap, dan entah mengapa sang gadis dapat merasakan suasana yang suram. Terdengar gersak-gersakan dari balik semak di hutan, yang membuat sang gadis sedikit terhenyak. _'Oh, Kirana…Tenangkanlah dirimu…hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di tempat seperti ini…'_

"Oi, kau! Kau ingin ikut atau tidak?" hentak Arthur yang membuat Kirana terbangun dari lamunannya.

Ternyata mereka bertiga sudah memasuki hutan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

'_Kalau kau tanya 'ingin atau tidak' sudah pasti tidak…' _menghela napas, akhirnya sang gadis menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam hutan.

"_Dumnezeu! _Lihat! Ada _Snowdonia Hawkweed! _Oh! _Balm of Gilead!_ Astaga, _Hogweed!_ Sudah berapa lama sejak kita datang ke sini? Kita panen!"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab Lukas seraya memetik beberapa biji kopi yang ia temukan.

"Lukas, mestikah kau memetik kopi-kopi itu?"tanya Vladimir yang menatap Lukas dengan sedikit _sweatdrop _yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"…_Ja_. Kopi dan biji kopi bermanfaat untuk meramu. Kita dapat membuat penawar racun menggunakannya. Walaupun kita juga dapat membuat racun dengan ini,"

Kirana tidak begitu mengerti apa yang harus dipetiknya, jadi ia hanya memetik beberapa tanaman yang terlihat familiar di matanya dan berguna. "Apakah kalian dapat menggunakan _Tongkat Ali_ untuk meramu?" tanya Kirana, matanya menuju ke tanaman yang disebutnya barusan, menanyakan dahulu sebelum memetiknya.

"Tentu. Tetapi kami jarang menemukannya di tempat seperti ini, 'toh biasanya lebih banyak ditemukan di tempat tropis, dan lagi itu termasuk tanaman langka." Dengan jawaban dari Arthur itu, Kirana segera memetik tanaman itu. "Kalau begitu, kau dapat menggunakannya kali ini,"

Awalnya memang berjalan lancar. Mereka benar-benar panen hari itu.

Hanya saja saat mereka beranjak lebih dalam….

"Tunggu…" bisik Arthur yang merasakan kehadiran 'sesuatu' yang tidak diundang.

Atas perintahnya, mereka bertiga berhenti dibelakang sang ketos, sementara ia sendiri sedang melirik dari balik pohon. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak, melihat makhluk yang tertidur di tengah hutan.

"Janggut Merlin…Itu tidak mungkin…" gumamnya dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Ketiganya hanya memandangnya dengan menurunkan salah satu alis mereka, minus Lukas yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Terlihat ingin tahu, ketiganya mengintip dari balik pohon. Apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka hampir menghujat dengan bahasa mereka masing masing, hampir. Mereka hanya menatap sang makhluk dengan pandangan tidak percaya, minus Lukas seperti biasa.

Baiklah, aku yakin kalian ingin tahu 'makhluk' ini.

Terdengar tidak asing dikalangan dunia sihir, tapi cukup menakutkan apabila bertatapan muka dengannya.

_Naga_.

Seekor naga-yang kelihatannya berasal dari- Irlandia tertidur. Sisiknya berwarna _jade green_, dan dibalik kelopak matanya, terlihat sepasang iris berwarna emas.

…

Tunggu—apa!?

Sang naga terbangun. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan keempat manusia itu. Keempatnya berkeringat dingin, yang sebagaimana hanya memperparah situasi kala sang naga memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Terlihat sang naga melirik ke arah mereka dari tempatnya.

Mengambil kesempatan ini, Arthur mengambil aba-aba untuk segera berlari sebelum pada akhirnya sang naga mengejar mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan itulah apa yang terjadi.

Permainan kejar-mengejar dimulai dari situ.

"Lukas! Coba kau buat _ice barrier! _Vlad, kau buat _flame barrier! _Dan Kirana, kau…Panggil teman-temanmu dan suruh mereka mencegah makhluk itu! Aku akan coba membuat _whirlwind _dari bawah makhluk itu!" perintah Arthur seraya menaruh sang gadis ditanah secara perlahan, membiarkannya mengobati lukanya. Mendapati anggukan sebagai respon dari ketiganya.

Pertama-tama, Lukas terhenti dan menatap makhluk itu, terlihat berkonsentrasi di bawah napasnya yang terengah-engah. Telapak tangannya ia arahkan ke arah sang makhluk, seraya memejamkan matanya dan mulai membisikkan suatu mantra :

"_Kjære Magni, sønn av Thor. Låne meg din styrke,"_

Cahaya berwarna emas mulai melingkarinya.

"_Kjære Hodr, guden for vinteren. Vennligst låne meg isen av vinden,"_

Cahaya itu berubah menjadi biru, _navy blue._ Entah kenapa suhu menjadi dingin di sekitar Lukas, dan berbutir-butir salju turun disekitarnya secepat badai.

"_Kjære Óðinn, låne meg styrken på magi. En visdom til å beskytte den kjære,"_

Kedua warna cahaya itu melingkari makhluk itu.

"_Ved din vilje, kan jeg, som har innkalt din styrke, har tillatelse til å lage en is barriere for å beskytte._

_Fryse! "_

Serentak, terlihat berbongkah-bongkah es melonjak dari bawah tanah, membuat perantara antara mereka dan makhluk itu.

Kemudian Vladimir berteleportasi ke balik sang naga, tentu saja member jarak yang sangat lebar diantara mereka. Lantas, ia menggumamkan suatu mantra pula:

"_Dragă Volcan! Împrumută-mi voința ta!_ "

Sama seperti Lukas, pelita cahaya mulai melingkarinya, hanya saja kali ini berwarna merah.

"_Ia cele de foc de te va Pământului_

_Și a ne proteja de ei prin voia Ta!_"

Kala Vladimir menudungkan jarinya pada sang naga, terhubungkanlah bongkahan es yang dibentuk Lukas dengan api Vladimir, membuat lingkaran untuk menahan sang naga.

Sementara itu Kirana…

Terduduk dibawah pohon, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia memijat jembatan hidungnya seraya berpikir-pikir.

'_Memanggil teman-temanku? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya disini!? Aku tidak bisa mengontak mereka! Maksudku mereka tidak punya tele—bukan, bukan, maksudku….Uuh, ikuti bisikan angin? Oh Arthur, terima kasih sekali, itu sangat tidak membantu! Maksudku… ikuti bisikan angin? Bagaimana bisa!?'_

Sang gadis menampar kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil, menyadarkannya dari kerisihan. _'Sudahlah! Yang penting kau tenang dulu, Kir!'_ Menghela napas, Kirana mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Rasa paniknya mulai reda, dan ia menghela napas kembali.

'_Baiklah, ikuti bisikan angin…Aku tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh alis tetapi mungkin aku harus mencobanya…'_

Setelah menjernihkan pikirannya, Kirana mulai menajamkan telinganya dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan deru angin dalam keheningan.

Ia sedikit terhenyak ketika samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan dibalik aliran angin.

Ia bingung, namun tak terasa olehnya, ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tangannya ia luruskan, menunjuk pada sang naga, walau ragu-ragu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, entah mengapa terengah-engah. Matanya terlihat melebar, mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat mendengarkan bisikan oleh angin.

Menelan ludah, ia mencoba merilekskan dirinya kembali. Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi gemetar, kini ia todongkan tanpa ragu. Wajah ketekadan kini melapisi tampangnya yang tadinya terlihat gelisah.

"Kemarilah! Buto Ijo!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**_Long story short, _makasih udah pada baca ^^)/**

**Untuk kali ini mohon maaf gabisa balas review, udah gitu chapter ini juga masih pendek eAe**

**Tapi karena ada 'ulangan' dan beberapa masalah menerjang, mohon diminta kesabarannya**

28/11/2015


	11. Chapter 11 : Hoata!

_Welcome to Our World (11)_

_._

* * *

_._

"Kemarilah, Buto Ijo!"

Kalimat itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Vladimir dan Lukas. Mereka menoleh ke belakang, dan gersak-gursuk kehijauan datang ke arah naga tersebut secepat angin. Ringisan naga tersebut terdengar, membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, sedangkan Arthur entah di mana.

Melalui kedua iris mereka, tampak raksasa hijau, yang terlihat lebih kecil daripada sang naga(yang tingginya setinggi rata-rata pohon raksasa di hutan tersebut, sehingga tidak tampak dari luar area) namun jauh lebih besar daripada mereka, sedang menahan naga tersebut agar tidak mendekat. Kedua pemuda menyadari perbedaan itu. "Tidak mempan!" ujar Vladimir yang menguatkan suaranya. Kirana mendecak,

"Tsk! Baiklah kalau begitu…Buto Ijo! Gunakahlah kekuatanku!"

Setelah Kirana mengucapkan itu, samar-samar—oh tidak samar-samar lagi, Buto Ijo yang besar menjadi lebih besar, kira-kira setinggi dada naga tersebut. Buto Ijo mencekik leher sang naga yang tak mau kalah dengan aksi Buto Ijo. Sang naga menghantamkan ekornya pada Buto Ijo yang kini terjatuh, gertakan tanah dapat dirasakan oleh makhluk yang lebih kecil dari kedua makhluk besar itu. Kirana memekik pelan, namun ia tidak menyerah.

Buto Ijo terbangkit dan sekejap ia menyerang reptil itu kembali. Dengan kecepatan dan dorongan yang kuat, reptil hijau itu terjatuh. Lukas menggunakan kesempatan ini,

"_Fryse!_ "

Naga itu membeku.

Kirana memanggil Buto Ijo kembali, ia menghilang dalam deruan angin . Sekejap, terdapat lubang hitam yang menghisap sang naga. Syok menyambar ketiganya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara bisikan oleh suara yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka.

"—_orbis…HOATA_!"teriak asal suara.

'_H-hoata?'_ batin Vladimir dan Kirana.

Namun, naga tersebut telah hilang terhisap lubang hitam yang gelap itu. Sang pemanggil lubang hitam, sebut saja _Arthur Kirkland_, berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya, menghela napas.

"Tidak mungkin kita dapat membiarkan naga tersebut di dunia ini…Jadi aku memindahkannya ke dimensi lain…"keluh sang ketos.

"Eh? Arthur, kau bisa melakukan itu?"tanya Kirana yang terkagum-kagum. Arthur mengangguk. "Tapi itu benar-benar melelahkan. Mungkin itu menghabiskan kira-kira ½ dari _Mana_ku."Hela Arthur. "_Mana_?"gumam Kirana, tidak mengerti istilah tersebut. "Ah, kau belum tahu? Pertemuan besok kita akan mengajari beberapa istilah sihir kami."ujar Lukas pada Kirana yang kebingungan.

Lalu, Vladimir yang sedari tadi diam meledak dengan tawaan. Ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan kaget, lalu menurunkan salah satu alis mereka masing-masing.

'Anak ini kenapa?' batin mereka.

Akhirnya, Vlad selesai tertawa, memegangi perutnya dan menghapus air matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "V-Vlad, kau diam-diam gila?" tanya Kirana yang prihatin dengan teman satunya itu.

"Hhahaha…M-maaf…maaf…ha…."

"….."

"Arthur, kau serius? Hoata—hahahahha!" atas komentar Vladimir, wajah Arthur memanas.

"Diam kau!"

"Oh-"

Kirana dan Vladimir tertawa, dengan tawa Vlad yang paling keras. Garis tipis mendekorasi tampang sang iris violet.

"Yaah, tetapi kau lumayan untuk pertama kalinya melawan makhluk sihir, Kirana"ujar Arthur yang membuat kelopak Kirana berkedip-kedip. Arthur mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Kirana, lantas mengusap pelan kepalanya seraya mengatakan, "Kerja bagus". Arthur segera menarik kembali tangannya itu, meninggalkan Kirana yang kebingungan dan Vladimir yang menatapnya heran.

'_Orang ini mendadak baik—'_

"Arthur, aku yakin apa yang telah kau lakukan itu membuat Kirana bingung karena kau mendadak baik…dan jujur saja, itu mengerikan."ujar Vladimir yang sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mendadak kesal atas perkataanmu itu, _Popescu_"

.

.

* * *

**Hetalia **Ⓒ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: slow update(bisa jadi sangat lambat), might be OOC, short, typo!**

**Genre: Friendship, Supernatural, Fantasy, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan sihir! **

**"Welcome to Our World" adalah 100% ide saya, kecuali mungkin referensi sihir dari sumber-sumber tertentu.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

.

Empat manusia terduduk di sofa dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Keempatnya terlihat sangat lelah, yang gadis terlihat terluka, walaupun tidak parah. "Apa kalian memiliki kotak obat?" tanya sang gadis. Lukas berdiri untuk mengambil kotak obat yang disimpan, Kirana mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Vladimir menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah kau memiliki sihir untuk menyembuhkan, Kir? Kenapa kau tidak mengunakan itu saja?"tanyanya pada sang gadis. Kirana menggeleng, lantas mengatakan, "Kukira sebelumnya sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin menggunakan sihir hitam, Vlad,"

"Tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin begitu bergantung kepada sihir apabila hanya luka seperti ini. Terkadang manusia tidak boleh terlalu begitu dimanjakan dengan kekuatan sihir, karena apabila ketagihan…itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbahaya…Menurutku sih."lanjutnya.

Arthur dan Vladimir memandangnya tidak percaya. _Dejavu! _Gadis itu ternyata bisa bijak juga!

Lukas datang dengan kotak dalam genggamannya. Ia melekukkan lututnya di depan Kirana, kemudian segera mengobatinya. Kirana sudah menolak dengan halus, berkata bahwa ia bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri, tetapi Lukas tidak mendengarkannya. Kirana berterima kasih padanya.

"Itu benar. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana manusia berpikir."ujar Lukas seraya mengobati luka sang gadis. Seusai mengobati luka sang gadis, Kirana mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lukas yang berdiri kembali untuk mengembalikan kotak obat.

"Apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan di klub ini?"tanya Kirana. "Oh, kau akan tahu ketika kau mulai menjalankannya….Tetapi kurasa tidak ada masalah untuk memberitahukanmu tentang sedikit informasi tentang klub ini,"Arthur menghadap pada Vladimir yang menyeringai., memintanya untuk menjelaskan kepada Kirana.

"Dengar Kir! Klub kita adalah klub yang paling aneh dan menarik, kau pasti tahu itu!" Kirana mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Vladimir. "Di sekolah ini, kita melakukan banyak hal yang menarik. Di saat yang sama, kita juga akan melindungi sekolah ini dari serangan ghaib. Melakukan aktivitas spesial milik kita sendiri! Dan lebih menariknya lagi, kami juga menjahili orang!"Vladimir terlihat bangga.

"Eh- maksudmu, seperti Matthias yang tiba-tiba terpeleset dan reflek memegang celana Francis dan berakhir dengan celana Francis yang melorot itu ulah kalian?"Kirana tidak percaya terhadap ingatannya, kenapa harus itu yang ia ingat. Arthur menahan tawa. "Benar! Itu ulah kami, lebih tepatnya pada saat itu Lukas memainkan sedikit _ice magic_nya dalam langkah Matthias!" Vladimir menunjuk pada Lukas yang tertawa datar dan pelan.

"Oh, itu adalah salah satu kejadian yang tidak akan kulupakan."ujar Lukas, membuat Kirana _sweatdrop_ tidak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan kejadian di kafetaria?"tanya sang gadis.

"Kafetaria? Maksudmu kejadian dimana bahan-bahan makanan di kafetarria dinyatakan 'dicuri' itu?" Kirana mengangguk atas perkataan Vladimir.

"Tentu saja bukan kami, kami tidak akan melakukan kejahilan sejauh itu."Arthur menyeruput tehnya.

Sebelum Kirana bertanya, Lukas segera menjawabnya, "Kami belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi kami yakin itu bukanlah manusia."

"Bukan manusia?"

"_Corect!_ Para peri mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat sekilas bayangan setelah kejadian itu terjadi! Tetapi bayangan itu tidak terlihat sejelas itu, jelas mereka."jelas Vladimir. Kirana menganggukkan kepalanya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Kita akan menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut nantinya."Arthur menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kosongnya.

"Apakah…ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sang iris _crimson_ menampakkan cengiran khasnya dan melirik pada Arthur yang mengangguk padanya. "Kalau begitu datanglah ke pertemuan besok pada sore hari!"Kirana, yang dalam hatinya sebenarnya mengeluh, mengangguk. '_Padahal besok ada acara bagus aaah….'_

Arthur dengan pelan menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong _lagi_. Ia berdiri, "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk mengajarimu dasar-dasar sihir! Kau harus benar-benar memperhatikannya!"Kirana mengabaikan cemooh yang diselipkan Arthur. Arthur pun memulai penjelasannya.

"Pertama akan kumulai dari istilah _Mana. _Mana adalah kekuatan ghaib. Saat kita menggunakan sihir, itu akan memakan beberapa kapasitas kekuatan ghaib kita, tergantung sihir apa yang akan kau gunakan, semuanya berbeda. Apabila _mana_mu sedang dalam pucuknya, kau takkan bisa menggunakan sihirmu lagi. Yah, mungkin bisa, tetapi akan ada efek sampingnya. Apabila kapasitas _mana_mu semakin menurun, kau akan semakin lelah pula," Kirana teringat pada saat Arthur membuka dimensi lain. Katanya hal itu membutuhkan _mana_ yang banyak.

"Aah, dalam kata lain, seperti _hyang_?" Arthur berkedip

"_Hyang?"_Kirana mengangguk

"Sebenarnya di kampong halamanku, untuk menggunakan sihir kita mendapatkan kekuatan dari roh leluhur, dan itu disebut dengan _hyang. _Tetapi menurutku dalam mengutuk seseorang atau sesuatu, kita tidak perlu menggunakannya…"Vladimir dan Arthur terhenyak. Kenapa gadis ini dapat berbicara tentang kutukan setenang itu!?

"Oh, sepertinya sihir disana menarik." Ujar Lukas, wajahnya cukup berkilau.

"Ah, mungkin hampir seperti itu…_more or less_…Ehem, apabila kita menggunakan _mana_ terlalu banyak, hingga menghabiskan stamina, akan berefek pada kondisi kita. Antara hanya pingsan atau mati." Mata Kirana terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Arthur.

"Ma…ti?"Kini wajah Kirana memucat.

"Ah, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Kirana~ Sudah ada cara untuk mengatasinya" Ujar Vladimir yang pindah ke samping Kirana.

Arthur mengangguk, "Seperti yang telah dikatakan Vladimir, kita mempunyai cara untuk menanganinya," Arthur mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat yang diyakini Kirana sebagai tongkat sihir. "Kita menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk meminimalisir _mana_ yang kita gunakan. Tongkat ini akan membatasinya, paling tidak hingga level sihir sedang. Namun apabila kau memaksakannya, tongkatmu akan patah, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"

Sang alis tebal menarik napasnya, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Hanya dengan sihir sedang, kita sudah dapat mempelajari banyak mantra dan sihir lainnya. Oleh karena itu, apabila pembatas kekuatanmu dilepas…aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang akan kau keluarkan. Antara meledakkan satu hutan atau…yah…"ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lagian kita tidak membutuhkan sihir tingkat tinggi di sekolah" ujar Lukas yang membaca bukunya seraya mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Vladimir mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, bagaimana bila ada bahaya besar yang mengancam sekolah ini?" tanya sang gadis.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir apabila itu menyangkut sihir! Aku yakin bahaya sihir di sekolah tidak sampai bertingkat tinggi! Udara di sini tidak menunjukkan tanda kebahayaan!" ujar Vladimir.

Kirana mengangguk, lantas teringat sesuatu, "Lalu, mengapa kalian melawan naga tanpa tongkat kalian?"

Setelah menyeruput tehnya, Arthur mencerocos, "Karena naga termasuk makhluk tingkat tinggi, bodoh." Alis sang gadis mengerut.

"Bagaimana dengan tongkatku?"

"Kau banyak tanya, gadis bodoh."

Ah, ingin sekali Kirana menghias pipi Arthur dengan bekas tamparan darinya saat ini.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Arthur

"Pergi? Kemana?" Salah satu alis Kirana menurun, ia beum diinformasikan bahwa mereka akan pergi sekalipun!

Sang ketos menghela napas, "Tentu saja memilih tongkat sihirmu, bodoh."

Mengabaikan ejekan Arthur, Kirana terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Serius? Tongkatku? Dimana?"

Vladimir menyeringai, "Oh kau akan menyukai tempat itu. Sihir Arthur sangatlah hebat! Kita akan kesana menggunakan sihirnya!"

Melalui iris _onyx_nya yang bersinar, sang gadis dapat melihat si alis menggambar sebuah lingkaran di bagian ruangan yang kosong dan cukup luas. "_Lingkaran besar, empat lingkaran kecil, kemudian ditarik garis…Bagaimana pula si alis itu menggambar lingkarang se-sempurna itu!?"_batin Kirana.

Selesai menggambar sebuah _magic circle_, Arthur menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu. Kirana kebingungan apa guna lingkaran itu, karena jarang sekali ada yang menggunakan lingkaran dalam sihir di kampung halamannya. Arthur menggumamkan sebuah mantra, entah untuk apa itu.

"_Benedicite spiritus, quo volunt perveniant ad ades. _

_Et magicae terra,_

_Magus e orbis, Hocus Pocus_!"

Cahaya hijau mengelilingi lingkaran itu. Lama-kelamaan, cahaya itu semakin terang, Kirana tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi pada saat itu, lantas ia menutup matanya. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa sejenak.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kirana, bukalah matamu!" ujar suara yang layaknya suara seorang Vladimir.

Atas perkataannya, sang gadis perlahan membuka matanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengatur pencahayaan matanya. Saat ia sudah mendapat fokus mata yang bagus, matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"_Bine ati venit!_ Selamat datang di Desa _Fortryllet_, desa kecil bagi para penyihir!"

.

.

.

_TBC~!_

* * *

*****_Bine ati venit (Romania) _Selamat Datang!

**Yo yo yo-**

**...**

**Maaf udah 2 tahun nggak update-*dikamplengi***

_**Writerblock **_**benar-benar menyerang. Entah kenapa selalu nekat bikin cerita yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Tapi memang harus nyari dari banyak sumber. Karena ada beberapa fakta yang berupa...ya fakta-**

**Dan lagi, sebentar lagi Au-tan harus menghadapi ujian orz ((Kirana: Semangat, Autan!))**

**Karena udah lama nggak update dan bales review, ayo bales!**

* * *

_Pojok bales review:_

**_MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki:_**

_Author: Dan akhirnya...updaaaate! Maaf lama banget orz  
__ Kalo ngelihat banyak fanart sih, biasanya violet. Dan kalau dilihat dari cover gambar buat Character CDnya Norge, menurut Au-tan itu violet...Emangnya warna apa sih Nor?_

_Norway: Menurutmu?_

_Author: Cih, nggak manis._

**Yuki Hiiro:**

_Author: Pertama-tama, maaf baru update-  
__ Yeeeey, Buto Ijo punya fans-*digeplak Ijo* Mantra oh mantra- kalau mantra biasanya Au-tan ngarang sendiri *pasang wajah tanpa dosa* entah itu nyambung atau nggak. Tapi di chapter ini, mantra 'Hocus Pocus' didapatkan dari suatu web page kok-! Perang?*amnesia sama cerita sendiri* Kalo yang dimaksud perang antara mereka...*lirik Arthur dan Kirana*... mungkin._

**Indah605:**

_Author: Makasih! Tapi maaf, updatenya terlalu lama..._

_Kirana: *puk puk Au-tan*_

**Nesia Dirgantara:**

_Author: Maaf baru update! Wawauwau, makasih! Au-tan berjuang!_

* * *

**Terima kasih atas review, follow, dan favoritnya! Banget! 3**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review if you like this story, please!**

_Emillia Kartika, 21 Januari 2017_


End file.
